In the Past with Ron
by harmonious
Summary: We've all read stories about Harry or Hermione going into the past to read the books. Now its Ron's turn. He goes back to the Marauders seventh year to read all the books with the Marauders except Peter and a few others.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the idea of reading the books is not mine. **

**To my old readers:So it's been awhile and I'm fixing a lot of the chapters so that they no longer contain the majority of J.K. Rowlings words. Instead it's a mix of words and descriptions. My best recommendation is to grab a book and read along if it'll bother you. I can't go back. This is what I found worked the best. I've even added some more comments in some chapters. **

**Newcomers: This story is under a lot of reconstruction so that it's not taken down. I wanted to finish this because Ron deserves his chance. **

**Both old and new readers: If the story is taken down here I will not continue with the story on here. I'll try somewhere else unless it's taken down there. This (Break or description means I found this part unnecessary or easily described). Now I hope you enjoy!**

Ronald Weasley was currently in the middle of a heated debate with his conscience on the seventh floor corridor. Much to Ron's dismay his conscience believed going to the kitchen for a late night snack unacceptable and a waste of time. Ron was thoroughly convinced his conscience had been replaced, or because of the lack of nourishment spouting out nonsense, because really, since when was food a waste of time.

"Honestly, we both know this is an excuse to avoid confronting your task. Might I add this was your brilliant idea, well mine's really because well you aren't nearly smart enough to come up with such an idea. Now open the bloody door," scolded an infuriating voice in his head, which suspiciously reminded him of Hermione.

After insulting his conscience, but not denying the accusation, he looked up at the door he's been avoiding for the past minutes. He was terrified of what he was about to do. A small smile appeared on his lips as he thought about Hermione. Knowing Hermione she'd be muttering about how they were breaking numerous laws and listing the things that could possibly go wrong. Harry would probably already be in the room. He never had such a large appreciation for Harry though; being a self-sacrificing person was bloody difficult! Still being a Gryffindor, he mustered up all the courage he had and opened the door to the room of requirement. As he entered he muttered, "stupid conscience."

Ron looked around the room, it was empty bar a dirty blond-haired girl and a bag. She was sitting indian-style on the floor and engrossed in an ancient runes book. He approached her and lightly tapped her on the shoulders. Her cerulean eyes looked up and met his gaze. She had lost her dreamy expression after the war and was replaced with a somber look. He was surprised to find unshed tears in her eyes but he understood, losing a friend had always been hard on Luna.

"Hello Ron," she greeted in her cheery voice. Trust Luna to still try and be cheerful even when she was ready to break down in tears. "Did you say goodbye to everyone," she questioned despite knowing the answer.

"No," he replied. There wasn't anyone to say goodbye to. The loss of Fred had destroyed the Weasley's. George was either locked up in his flat, or getting pissed every night and bringing strangers over. Percy had survivors guilt, Charlie had escaped to Romania to avoid seeing mum who had become depressed and closed off. Ginny was constantly crying and their father had lost his cheery attitude. Bill was the happiest but it wasn't surprising since Fleur was expecting a baby girl in a couple of months. Ron had finally had enough and decided he would bring Fred back. Unfortunately, in that process he had become absorbed in finding a solution that he distanced himself from Hermione and Harry. Both had tried to stop him in his efforts but were unsuccessful and had decided it was better to help with the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Anyway, he knew seeing any of them would convince him to abandon his task.

Ron had finally found a lead but he knew he wasn't bright enough to do it on his own. Hermione was out of the question. He asked Luna for help and she agreed. She had become his confidant and was the only one he could rely on. They had found an ancient ritual that would allow someone to go back in time. One problem though was Fred's death was recent and the ritual required a minimum of ten years. Ron then remembered Harry and decided to give him a better life and save everyone, including his uncles. He would go back to the time of the Marauders, more specifically their seventh year and convince them to join them in his efforts to save the wizarding world. Ron was still quite impressed with his brilliant idea. Another problem was convincing the people to agree with him. Luna had devised a plan to copy Harry's memories into a book. Apparently many wizards wrote their auto-biographies through this. Ron had agreed because knowing himself he would forget important information and he believed the time spent reading (as much as he hated it) would allow for bonding time. It was a tricky spell and of course the hard part was getting the memories. Harry was a bit paranoid about people approaching him with a wand and would probably want to know exactly why Ron was pointing his wand at him. It had taken a powerful sleeping draught placed in Harry's dinner (when he wasn't looking) and then carrying him to the Room of Requirement (Luna had pointed out she could have floated him here, but Ron thought his idea much more heroic even though it was obvious he forgot ). Seven books were created, really did Harry have to make everything so bloody difficult by creating numerous books that were clearly very lengthy?

"Okay then, lets start," replied Luna knowing Ron didn't want to think more on the topic. She knew how hard this was for him, especially knowing what the final outcome would be. She was trying to stay happy, but she was sad to lose a friend. Ron was closer to her than anyone, including her father.

Luna rose to her feet and handed him the bag filled with the books. Ron had already taken the strengthening potion to withstand the journey back. Ron stood in the middle of the room and Luna embraced him, not caring that she was probably cutting off his air supply. Ron held her tightly and tears were pouring down their faces. This would be the last time they would ever see each other and neither wanted to let go. No words were exchanged, both afraid it would lead to convincing him to stay. They both knew what they wanted to say; Ron would express his gratitude and she would express her sorrow. Ron let go of Luna and with a tearful expression on her face she left the room. He was alone.

Ron took one last glance look at the room. He was still surprised it hadn't been completely destroyed in the battle. Closing his eyes he repeated the incantations Luna had helped him memorize. He felt his air supply close off and with a loud pop he was gone.

**Authors note: Why Harry and Hermione aren't part of the mission will be revealed later as well as the characters I chose. Please review!**


	2. Rons in the past

**Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter. If not Fred, Sirius and Remus would be alive. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Authors note: I forgot to say that in the summary, that Peter didn't count as one of the marauders! My Ron is slightly different but I'm attributing it to character development. **

Ronald Weasley was currently in a predicament. He had planned everything, except for one tiny little thing. The password to Dumbledore's office. So after naming every candy known to man, or at least the ones he knew of, he resorted to the last thing he knew-violence. The poor large and ugly gargoyle was suffering the brunt of Ron's foot which seemed to never miss his face.

"I didn't know I was so popular people would resort to violence to meet me. Who are you," questoned a voice behind Ron.

Ron quickly spun around and was faced with Albus Dumbledore. Another thing Ron hadn't planned were his reactions. Standing with his mouth wide open wasn't exactly the greatest first impression, but he was currently staring at a dead man so the reaction was warranted. After five minutes of silence Dumbledore was wondering if the individual in front of him was as insane as himself or if he should contact St. Mungo's.

Ron composed himself as he realized how he might have been coming off across as. "Sir, I think it would be better if we talked in your office away from prying eyes," he said ignoring Dumbledore's question. He was trying to remain calm and collected to make up for the awful impression he had given. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but nodded. He said the password (ice mice) and both walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. It was decorated the same as in the future with a couple of items missing.

"Now who are you and why are you here," inquired Dumbledore in a serious voice. It was a time of war and Dumbledore wasn't letting his guard down.

"My name is Ronald Weasley. I am from the future, 1998 to be exact. I have come back to share information to bring about Voldemort's downfall with a couple of individuals,"stated Ron taking the blunt and straight forward route. He knew Hermione would probably have described the situation in a factual fashion, probably detailing everything she did and blabbering since she would be so afraid of being sent back. Harry would've been forward like him but probably would have been a little more...well dramatic.

"How do I know you can be trusted," asked Dumbledore. He was a bit surprised because there were few who called Voldemort by his name and the story was a bit out there. Yes, even for him.

"Well one I'm a Weasley, everyone knows they are the biggest blood-trators out there and none of us would ever join that git. Two, I know everything. About the horcruxes, Tom Riddle," Ron paused to see the amazement on Dumbledore's face," and Arianna." Dumbledore's expression became one of deep sorrow and regret. " You can check me with veritaserum or use legilimency," finished Ron.

Dumbledore waved his wand over Ron and said," Mendax Aperio." Nothing happened. " I believe you, who are you choosing to share your information with," he asked. Ron searched through the bag he was carrying and handed Dumbledore a list.

"Tell everyone to meet at the seventh floor corridor in front of the two ballerina trolls," Ron said and left the room.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black and James Potter were on the seventh floor glaring at Regulus Black and Severus Snape, who were glaring right back at them. Remus Lupin was watching them, wand in his had ready to stop the battle that would irrevocably occur. The arrival of a pretty red-head with green almond shaped eyes distracted James from glaring at the others.<p>

"Lilykins, what are you doing here? Did you get a letter from Dumbledore too,"inquired James who was staring at Lily.

"I told you to stop calling me that James," yelled Lily but the amusement in her eyes gave away that she clearly didn't mind. "Yes, I got a letter. Wonder why though," she pondered out loud. Everyone shared a look all wondering the same thing.

"I think thats my cue to enter," said a loud voice startling the group. They turned around to see a boy that seemed around 18 with vibrant orange hair and blue eyes. He was covered in scars that hadn't finished healing and there seemed to be burn marks on his hands. With him was Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"What do you want with us," said the ever so polite Sirius Black. The ginger turned on him and Sirius felt unsettled. The blue eyes gazed at him intensely as his face paled like he had seen a ghost, his fists curled up as if he were fighting the urge to grab something and he forced a smile but his eyes spoke the truth. Anguish and sorrow. He was nudged in the stomach by James. The red-head gave a deep breath, turned and simply walked in front of the wall three times causing a door to appear. Sirius and the marauders felt their eyes popping and their brains spinning.

Ron ignored the shocked looks on everyone's face (seems the Marauders hadn't discovered the room) and gestured for everyone to enter. Everyone followed him into the room. Luckily they were in shock because if not there probably would've been a lot of hesitance. If it weren't for them knowing where they had come from they would have sworn they had left Hogwarts and walked into a house. Orange walls bearing still pictures of familiar yet unknown people surrounded them. In the corner there was a small kitchen with a large dining table and there were a few doors that probably led to a few bedrooms. Instead of a typical living room scenario, bean bags formed a circle and in the middle a small coffee table with a chapter book were in place. There was nothing magical about the room but any magical being could sense the energy surrounding the looked around amused. He had asked the room to give him all he needed. He caught some of the pictures on the wall, it showed his friends and family. Who knew a room could be this powerful. "Wicked," he muttered under his breath. He motioned for everyone to sit down. He looked longingly toward the marauders. He wanted to be close to them and sit near them but he sat down next to Regulus. Regulus peered at him suspiciously and Ron met his stare with a confused look. Ron knew Regulus was probably wondering why he sat next to him so he had to play along like he didn't know Regulus had an evil mark branded on his arm or that he was going to die soon. Just keeping it cool. He looked around while everyone stared at him. Usually he thrived in the limelight at but that's when he did something cool. Then it hit him, he was cool!'

"I'm Ron Weasely, I'm a time traveler from 1998. I helped defeat Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War and I'm here to change the future," Ron said nonchalantly. Bait set. Cue falling mouths. Check. Cue disbelieving glances from Slytherin. Check. Cue Dumbledore smiling like this was all part of his master plan. Check.

"Prove it," Snape uttered. Ron wasn't sure he would ever be Severus.

"Sure. Under each of your bags there is a note stating a secret that no one else could possibly know, except maybe one or two people," Ron replied. He watched everyone quickly look under their seats. As they read shocked looks dawned on their faces. He mentally thanked Luna, knowing himself he would have said something stupid, like announcing Snape's undying love for Lily. While it might have been funny to see James beat up Snape, it wasn't exactly the greatest idea. "So if that doesn't convince you, Dumbledore already knows why I'm here and gave his approval," he further added. Everyone turned their heads towards Dumbledore who nodded confirming Ron's story.

"Seeing as you are telling the truth, why are we here ," questioned Professor McGonagall. She was the only one who he had struggled to find a secret about but Hermione had inadvertently given him the answer when she told Harry and Ron about the professors deceased husband.

Rallying time! He may not be Harry good at speeches but when you're best friend is Harry Potter, self sacrificing hero, you learn a thing or two. Especially when it comes to Ron getting what he wants.

"Look around this room. Someone you love will die. Only one of you lives" Ron said dramatically. Trap set. Hermione told him he would be a great actor or storyteller if he really tried. Ron had no idea what she was talking about and simply told her that she was mad. Quidditch was where it was at.

Everyone but Dumbledore looked at him worried. It couldn't be true! The headmaster grimaced. He knew the war would be tragic but he had hoped that he would have been able to have ended Tom sooner than later.

"Mr. Weasely, I asked why we are here, perhaps I should've phrased it by asking you what we are going to do about it," Professor McGonagall asked determined.

Ron smiled. Everyone's posture had changed from shock to aggressive. 'They were going to do whatever he asked.

"We have to read a book," Ron said smilingly. "Seven of them actually.

**So finally its time to read. Can anyone guess the secrets? Please review !**


	3. The Boy Who lived

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**So thanks for the reviews and story alerts. So I have an idea. I've read many of these and I always wanted for a certain part to have a certain reaction, I'm sure many of us have the same setiment. If you message me a reaction you've always wanted and if it fits into my story, I'll include it. I'll give you credit by the way. Also, sorry if some of these reactions are cliche!**

**The Boy Who Lived**, read Ron.

"Who's that," Sirius wondered out loud.

"Well Black, seeing as this is in the future no one would know would they," Severus retorted. Even if he was going to help with Voldemort's downfall it didn't mean he would start being amicable with Potter or Black.

"Shut it! I wasn't asking you! Actually, since Ron's from the future he would know, now wouldn't he," Sirius replied. Snape simply sneered. Sirius smirked happy he had won this his attention towards Ron, "Why do we have to read with those two," he stared pointedly at Severus and Regulus," they're Slytherins and death eaters!"

"MR. BLACK, YOU CANNOT ACCUSE PEOPLE OF BEING DEATH EATERS BECAUSE OF THEIR HOUSE," McGonagall shouted.

"Mr. Black, it's unfair to label people because of their backgrounds. I'm sure you understand considering who your parents are," Dumbledore added.

Sirius had the decency to look ashamed but his way of thinking hadn't really changed.

Seeing as the lectures were at an end, Ron stated, " Sirius everyone in this room deserves to be here. So learn to get along!" Noticing the glares the James and Sirius were sending Severus and Regulus, he groaned. This was going to be a long time.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive,were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**"**Ugh, these people are boring. Why are we reading about them? I can't read this if it's about them," James whined. Sirius nodded, agrreing wholeheartedly.

Lily recognized the name from somewhere but she wasn't sure from where.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"Speaking of big and beefy where's Peter," Remus inquired just realizing he hadn't been included. He looke toward Ron and was surprised to see his face hardened with a look of pure hatred.

"He doesn't deserve to be here," Ron spat out, his hatred for the rat obvious, " you'll find out in the third book." The maruaders shared a look, Ron's expression was scary so they decided they would ask later.

"Wait, there's more books? Please someone kill me," Sirius begged. Severus looked ready to offer but a glare from McGonagall stopped him.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

"Thats my sister," Lily exclaimed.

"Wait you mean, you're related to her," James said disgusted. Noticing Lily's glare he said, " I-I mean," James faltered not knowing how to defend himself," I was just wondering how someone like you can be related to someone as vile as her." Lily didn't look pleased with his response and noticing how her face was turning as red as her hair he gestured for Ron to read quickly.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Which means he's horrible," McGonagall stated.

"Who names their kid Dudley? Poor kid, I pity him. Imagine growing up with that name and having parents who are boring," commented Remus.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.** **They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"Oi, whats wrong with us," exclaimed James. Severus snorted and James glared at him.

"Plenty," Sirius retorted.

James turned his glare towards Sirius, "Padfoot when I ask for your help, then you can help. If not shut it!"

"Just stating the facts Prongs," Sirius said.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister,**

Lily had tears sliding down her face. Her relationship with her sister had become strained after she had been aceppted to Hogwarts.

"There is nothing wrong with Lily! She's beautiful, intelligent, and caring," James shouted. Lily smiled at him for defending her. James just stared at her.

"Oi, lovebirds! Get a broom cupboard, it's not like we're doing anything important," Sirius said sarcastically after 3 minutes of enduring their lovesick faces. Severus looked quite put out.

**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"Well thank Merlin! If I were like you I'd off myself right now," James profesed.

"Wouldn't be so bad if you offed yourself right now,"Severus muttered under his breath.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too,**

Ron let out a small laugh. Dudley probably was anything but small. He ignored the curious looks directed towards him.

"Wait I just realized! I marry Lily! We have a son," James exclaimed. He got up from his seat and lifted Lily from her seat and twirled her around. Lily was laughing at James antics but she was just as overjoyed as him.

"Prongs why didn't you notice this a few sentences before," Sirius said, but he was happy for them.

"Umm, I was preoccupied," James remarked, wanting to avoid the topic about his comment on Lily's sister.

Ron quickly glanced at Snape. He seemed to have just realized this too. His expression had become impassive. Although, he had been on the right side of the war he still thought Snape was a greasy git. But when it came to unrequited love, Ron sympathized with Snape. He had thought for years Hermione would never love him and was in love with Harry or Krum. Only difference was HErmione returned those feelings and Lily never would.

**But they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reasonfor keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"I'm pretty sure we stayed away because we didn't want our son mixing with a child like yours," James snapped.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the . Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"How much longer do we have to put up with them," Sirius whined.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Ah, such a fine little boy. I'm sure he's every mother's dream," Regulus said for the first time. He was trying to not say much. He was uncomfortable with most of the people in the room, especially his brother. He had recently been asked to join the death eaters and had been honored. But after wittnessing muggleborns being tortured and killed, he'd realized how naive he was. Problem was once you joined there was no way out and this might be the only way out.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"Lovely," Lily muttered..

"**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"He approves of this behavior? He's a horrible father," McGonagall said in disbelief.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map.**

"Why is there a cat reading a map," Lily asked.

"It's Minnie," Sirius exclaimed.

"Excuse me Mr. Black, but I assure you it's not me. I wouldn't be stupid enough to read a map in front of muggles," McGonagall replied insulted.

"Minnie, you have to stop with the formalities. How do you expect us to get married in the future if you can't even say my name," Sirus answered ignoring the furious expression on her face," anyway a maruader always knows." He didn't mention that he had checked the list of registered animagus' and discovered she was the only person who turned into a cat. She'd never believe he had wanted to look something up in his own time. No it was best to leave her guessing.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Muggles are stupid. They think of the dumbest explanations," Regulus said. He may not agree with torturing muggles but he still believed purebloods were superior.

Lily glared at him." Muggles aren't stupid. They just don't believe in magic because they don't know it exists. Of course they come up with rational explanations," she said defending muggles even though she somewhat agreed.

"Lily, please don't defend that oversized walrus. He really is just stupid," Ron interfered hoping to stop an arguement.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"He really knows how to live life doesn't he," Remus commented sarcastically.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"What are wizards doing? They know better than to walk around in cloaks around muggles," McGonagall said confused.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! **

"You hear that Sirius, what was that man thinking," James said.

"The nerve of him."

"The audacity."

" He should be sent to Azkaban."

"No! He should be killed."

Lily got up and smacked the back of their heads.

"Prongs, I pity you. You're marrying a violent woman," Sirius remarked rubbing the back of his head. He ignored Lily's scowl.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt — these people were obviously collecting for something . . . yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.** **Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

McGonagall looked furious.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood**

"A job where all you do is yell. Minnie you should ask for a job there," Sirius said. She gave him a dirty look and Sirius responded with a wink. She was ready to lose it.

**until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road**

James and Sirius pretended to faint commenting how the world had ended. Remus just smacked his forehead. Everyone was wondering if they would ever finish the first chapter.

**to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"The universe is okay," James and Sirius noted.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"REALLY WE'RE GOING TO BE DISCOVERED**," **McGonagall yelled. She was starting to become frustrated with the stupidity of wizards in the future.

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

"What about us," James asked nervously.

**"— yes, their son, Harry —"**

"Harry. I love that name," Lily stated. She was excited to hear about her son.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"Too bad you aren't really dead, world would be better off without boring people like you," Sirius said. He was getting tired of the Dursley's.

"SIRIUS," Lily shrieked.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking . . .**

"Don't hurt yourself," Severus sneered. Sirius was annoyed he was about to say the same as Snape.

**no, he was being stupid.**

"Ha I was right, he agrees he's stupid," Sirius pointed out.

"Padfoot, no one ever disagreed with you," Ron replied. Sirius stared at him weirdly. No one but the marauders ever called him that.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"He doesn't even lnow his own nephews name," Lily exclaimed angry.

"I'm surprised he even knew the first two letters," Ron said awestruck.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that . . .**

"A sister like what! Lily is ten times better than you or your wife," James said fiercly. He despised anyone who said anything cruel about his girlfriend. Lily didn't bother reprimanding him for insulting her sister, it was a lost cause.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks . . .**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted,**

"He can apologize," James and Severus said out loud. They glared at each other.

Ron was starting to get annoyed, "Oi, do you think its possible we can get through a couple of sentences without any interruptions!"

**as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

" what day is this," Dumbledore asked.

"It's November 1st, 1981," Ron said realizing what day this was," It's the day after the first wizarding war with Voldemort ended.

"How did he win," Remus asked.

Ron just read.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

Everyone chuckled at the mental image in their heads but they were still wondering why Ron hadn't answered the question.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

James and Sirius shared incredulous looks. They shaked their heads in pity for this poor lost soul.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw — and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"Like Minnie would ever listen to you," Sirius remarked.

", it's not me," McGonagall said seething.

**The cat didn't move.**

"Ha!"

"."

"Minnie."

**It just gave him a stern look.**

"Minnie you can deny it all you want, but it's you," Sirius said in a comforting voice.

"Wanna bet," Remus interrupted McGonagall before she could scold Sirius. He knew Sirius was right but he was also afriad if Sirius didn't shut it Gryffindor would lose many points. Now the professors anger would be directed towards him and Gryffindor would be saved. He was truly a hero.

", BETTING IS NOT ALLOWED!"

"Now Minerva, you must really stop with the reprimands. Remember what the mediwitch said about your blood pressure," Dumbledore interjected. The students burst out in laughter.

"ALBUS! YOU'RE ENCOURAGING THIS NONSENSE! MY BLOOD PRESSURE IS FINE! AS THE HEADMASTER YOU SHOULDN'T ALLOW-,"McGonagall continued with her rant but Dumbledore silenced her with his wand. She was still yelling not noticing this.

Ron, highly amused by the situation decided it was best to start reading.

**Was this normal cat behavior?Mr. Dursley wondered.**

"No, you've obviously gone insane. Now do us all a favor and check yourself into the nearest pscyatric ward," Lily said in a placating voice to the delirious man. She was starting to get irritated with her husband-in-law. Why Petunia would ever marry him was beyond her.

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Seriously, he is every mother's dream," Regulus stated.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally.** **When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

McGonagall had stopped ranting and tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder. She pointed at her mounth. He shook his head indicating he wasn't releasing her from the spell. She huffed. The Marauders were looking at Dumledore in awe.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters . . .**

"If Dursley can figure this out, imagine people with brains," Lily commented.

"Not really. He obviously knows about the wizarding world so he could put it together quickly," Severus replied. Lily stared at him in shock. He hadn't said one word to her since he had pleaded for an apology. Severus saw her shocked look and realized who he had just talked too. He looked towards Lily who had noticed his fearful expression and she gave him a smily. Severus gave a smile in return. Maybe theri friendship could be saved.

Ron looked at them with a happy expression and James had an ugly expression in his face.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.**

**"Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Lily flinched.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls . . . shooting stars . . . and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today . . ."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought . . . maybe . . . it was something to do with . . . you know . . . her crowd."**

Regulus was fuming. He always knew muggles were daft.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"You're one to talk. What kind of name is Dudley," Remus said furious with these apalling people.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things?** **Could all this have anything to do with the Potters?If it did . . . if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.** **The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley.**

"Sounds ominous," Severus noted.

**The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind. . . . He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them. . . .**

Ron groaned. He wished Dursley had gotten his wish.

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness.**

"Thank merlin, we don't have to hear about them anymore," Sirius stated.

"Wanna bet," Ron mumbled under his breath.

Dumbledore released McGonagall from the silencio. She stayed silent her curiousity overshadowing her fury.

**It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

Sirius looked ready to comment but a glare from Remus, Ron and Dumbledore stopped him.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

"Finally a wizard," Regulus stated. He ignored the scathing looks from everybody.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at his decription.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"I assure you, that I know perfectly well I am unwelcome. I merley choose to ignore it," Dumbledore said to the book. Everyone questioned his sanity.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

Sirius looked delighted.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. **

"Cool! Do you have it on you sir," James asked.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter. I've left it in my office," Dumbledore replied.

"It's okay James, I have it right here," Ron said pulling out the Deluminator from his pocket. It was the only object he brought with him besides the books and his wand. He passed it around and everyone looked like five year olds who had discovered something new and shiny. Dumbledore gave him a quizzical look, he forgot he couldn't say how he had recieved it. "You gave it to me as a gift sir," Ron said lying through his teeth.

Dumbledore didn't believe him. He would never give away one of his most prized posessions, unless...

Dumbledore gave Ron a smile. After recieving the deluminator Ron quickly began to read.

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer,**

Dumbledore and Ron chuckled at the name.

**until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"I KNEW IT," Sirius bellowed.

McGonagall looked flabbergasted. "B-But I would never be so daft as to read a map in front of muggles," she said. She wanted to say more but she was at a loss of words. She was genuinley shocked by her absurd behavior.

"Umm sir, I think she's lost it," James said through his laughter.

", you have accomplished something great. I've never seen her speechless," Dumbledore replied amused by the situation.

Sirius ignored him. He stood up and walked over to McGonagall. He started shaking her shoulders genuinley worried she had lost her sanity. He snapped his fingers in front of her face but there was no response. He then did something that was both stupid and brave. He pointed his wand at her and said,"Aguamenti." Water shot out of his wand and the professor was drenched in water.

3,2,1.. Remus counted down in his head. At one McGonagall screeched,"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU!"

James whispered," She's back."

"Minnie, seems we've gotten past the formalites. We can finally move into the next stage of our relationship," Sirius said delighted. McGonagall was seething and raised her wand ready to hex Sirius.

"Padfoot run," James advised as tears of laughter were running down his face.

The next twenty minutes were spent watching Sirius being chased by a raving mad woman. Dumbledore ended it by levitating the professor to her seat and charming a shield around Sirius for his protection.

"Are you okay Pads," James asked quietly noticing the insane expression on his friends face.

"Told you she was perfect for me Prongs," Sirius replied softly grinning. James grinned right back.

"Please continue, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"You look the same Minnie," Sirius remarked. McGonagall scowled at him. She had decided she was ignoring him for awhile.

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

Everyone laughed.

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"You're very dedicated professor," Lily said. McGonagall gave her a smile and Sirius glared at Lily.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily."Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls . . . shooting stars. . . . Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

Everyone looed at the Transfiguration professor waiting for a response. Seeing their looks she said," My future self is doing an excellent job in expressing my need to interrup myself."

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all.**

**I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore.**

**"We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"What," McGonagall asked.

"It's a muggle sweet I'm fond of," Dumbledore replied with a dreamy expression in his face as he thought of his precious lemon drops.

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"Anyone feel we've heard this before," Remus said.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.**

"Minerva, it's always the time for lemon drops," Dumbledore said.

**"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.**

**"**Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Ron said smiling remembering Harry and Hermione (after she finally said it) saying it multiple times.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice.**

**I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"Minnie you said his name," Sirius said proudly.

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because he was too noble to use them sir," Lily said.

**"Only because you're too — well — noble to use them."**

"James seems we have the same taste in girls," Sirius stated. McGonagall looked ready to curse him again. Lily actually sent a stinging hex at Sirius. Ron wondered if it was wise to leave people who were violent and said stupid things with their wands... Ehh he could always use a laugh.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

Ron and the students shared disgusted looks.

"Sir, we really didn't need to hear that," James said. Dumbledore just smiled.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

Everyone sat upright. This was the moment they had anticipated.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. **

James, Sirius and Remus paled. James gripped Lily's hand tightly.

"James what's wrong," Lily asked taking notice of his expression.

Taking in a deep breath James replied," I live there,"

Everyone gave Lily and James worried looks.

**He went to find the Potters.**

"No, no, no," Sirius chanted. Not them, please not them he pleaded in his head.

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead.**

Ron's voice broke. He stopped reading and put the book down on his lap. He rose his eyes from the words. James and Lily looked at him, their expression asking them if this was true. Ron nodded confirming the sentence.

Lily broke down into James arms. Her sobs were heartbreaking. James lifted her onto his lap and rocked her back and forth. No tears were falling, his face was void of any emotion.

Severus was heartbroken. Any world without Lily wasn't worth living in. He wished he could leave right now. He didn't want anyone to see his tears. He saw a door appear out of nowhere and he quickly stood up and left. Ron saw him leave but didn't utter a word. He did hear the numerous hexes being cast behind the door though.

The professors looked depressed. McGonagall was sobbing and Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his eye. Tears were cascading down his face. Ron turned towards Regulus who was sitting right next to him but didn't expect to see tears. Regulus wasn't hiding his face though, he was looking at someone with deep sorrow and regret.

Ron drifted his gaze to the person he was looking at. Sirius. He had stood up and was repeatedly punching the wall. Ron was surprised he hadn't heard the loud noise he had been making. Sirius was sobbing and his hand was bleeding. But he didn't feel the physical pain but inside he was a mess. He had lost a brother. He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder and he turned around. It was Remus. He looked just as heartbroken as Sirius.

"Remus, t-they can't be dead," Sirius said through his tears.

"I know Sirius, I know," Remus said. He wasn't crying. He just felt empty. Sirius embraced him and they sinked to the floor holding each other tightly mourning for the brother they had lost (or would've lost).

It was watching Remus and Sirius that brought tears to Ron's eyes. He knew what it was like to lose a brother. He turned towards Regulus. Ron had matured after he had left Harry and Hermione during the Horcrux hunt. He still wasn't the most tactful person but he understood others more. It helped that he had been hanging out with Luna who was probably the most perceptive person he had ever met. He had noticed the longing looks Regulus gave Sirius (who was clueless). Regulus wasn't sad for James and Lily, he was upset for Sirius. Seeing Remus comfort Sirius had hurt him. He wished he could be the one to comfort Sirius. Ron placed his shoulder on Regulus' shoulders and was surprised when he wasn't shrugged off.

It was a while before everyone could collect themselves. Everyone returned to their seats drained. No one spoke and ron picked the book up and began to read.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James . . . I can't believe it . . . I didn't want to believe it . . . Oh, Albus . . ."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know . . . I know . . ." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry.**

"N-No," James choked out. Not his son.

**But — he couldn't.**

Everyone looked at the book, besides Ron, with shocked looks.

"How is that possible," Lily pondered out loud.

No one could give her an answer. Dubledore quickly glanced at Ron but Ron was lookingat the books avoiding everyone's looks.

**He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done . . . all the people he's killed . . . he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding . . . of all the things to stop him . . . but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"You know," James stated. He'd bet his broom he knew, and he never betted on his broom.

No one bother to argue with him.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

Ron smiled at the mention of Hagrid. Last he heard he was dating Madam Maxine.

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"WAIT, ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU CAN'T LEAVE MY SON WITH THEM! HE'LL GROW UP TO BE BORING OR IGNORED," James shouted.

"James I'm sure as much as my sister hates me, she would never do anything to my son," Lily said placating James.

Ron snorted. He didn't know whether to be sad or happy. He was glad Lily seemed to still be naive meaning the war hadn't scarred her badly yet. But this was going to make his job much more harder. It seems the people (maybe not all) in this room weren't fully grown yet (he'd been kind of hoping they were) . Oh well these books would force them to grow up. Ron felt kind of evil for taking away people's innocence, but he guessed he had too.

"Wait what about me," Sirius asked. He knew James would want his best friend taking care of his son.

"It'll be explained later," Ron said.

**"You don't mean — you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"A letter," Lily said in disbelief, "you expect to explain everything in a letter."

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future**

"Is there one," Sirius asked his cheerful voice returning. He had convince himself James and Lily weren't going to die.

"Not until after the second wizarding war," Ron replied. Harry's face when his birthday was announced as Harry Potter Day had been priceless.

— **there will be books written about Harry —every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

Ron saw Dumbledore's point but since he knew that wasn't the real reason, Ron was livid. He was getting ready to snap.

"Good thing, if he inherited Jame's arrogance, he'll have the hugest ego in the world," Remus said.

"Oi!"

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I'd trust Hagrid with my life," James, Sirius and Remus said.

"Maybe not with a secret though," Ron said.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"I want one", Sirius exclaimed.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.**

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Is that," Lily asked Ron. He nodded.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant,Climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me.**

"YOU BLOODY CODGER, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. MAYBE HAD YOU GIVEN HARRY TO SIRIUS HE WOULDN'T BE IN AZKABAN. HARRY WOULDN'T GROW UP FEELING WORTHLESS AND SACRIFICING HIMSELF BECAUSE OF IT. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," Ron had exploded. Everyone was staring at him in shock. Dumbledore looked surprised, never had any young adult yelled at him.

"WAIT I'M IN AZKABAN," Sirius yelled.

"Bloody hell, I'm such an idiot," Ron said calming down. He knew Dumbledore wasn't fully to blame. He knew Sirius might've still gone to Azkaban and Harry would always be a noble git. But combined with his grief, wieght of the world passed onto his shoulders, and his fury at Dumbledore's manipulations he snapped with that one sentence. "Just wait, It'll be explained in the third book."

"Hold it you can't just announce something like that and expect us to let it go," James stated.

Ron was starting to get angry (mainly at himself)," Look all I'll tell you is I trust Sirius with my life. He was falsley accused and he can't take care of Harry because he's in Azkaban. so shut it!" Everyone decided unamiously Ron was scary when he was mad and to not push him.

**I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

Lily cooed. All the boys rolled their eyes.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep.** **Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"He has my hair color, but why does he have a scar," James asked.

"Let's hope his hair isn't as messy as yours James," Remus stated.

"My hair is awesome" James replied while ruffling his hair.

**"Is that where — ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

REalization dawned on everyone.

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

Everyone looked at Dumbledore strangley.

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Aww," Lily said.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

"Minnie you need to learn to be more compassionate," James saidd adopting Sirius' nickname for her. She glared at hime.

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"YOU LEFT HIM ON THE DOORSTEP," Lily yelled. Dumbledore had the decency to look ashamed. "YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING," she fumed turning towards McGonagall. The professor bowed her head.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

We needed that Ron thought.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley. . . .**

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"That was the end," Ron sighed, "lets read two more chapters and then go to bed."

**So thats the first chapter, kind of. Please tell me if theres something i should fix. Sometimes it felt a little forced to me, but I didn't want to schange it. I couldn't wait until the seventh book to yell at Dumbledore and I knew Ron would snap. **


	4. THe Vanishing Glass

**Authors Note: I am so sorry everyone for this long wait. But like I said I recently just moved in with my dad on the other side of the country. He rarely lets me on the computer so it's hard for me. I try to work on it at school but there really is no time. But I'm going to finish this. Hopefully he follows through on his word and gets me a laptop. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and favorites. By the way I noticed in the last chapter, the last names wouldn't show and other words went missing. I have no idea why so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did but no.**

**Chapter Two**

Ron handed the book to Regulus who was sitting next to him.

**The vanishing Glass**

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. **

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. **

James and Sirius were snoring loudly.

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago,there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets **

"Why would you dress a beachball in a bonnet," Sirius asked waking up from his "nap."

"Sirius it's an expression. The author means Dudley," Remus explained.

"And you people wonder why I don't read, it makes no sense. Too many descriptions, details and boring long sentences no one even cares about," Sirius said exasperated.

"Sirius the purpose of the details is for the reader to have a clear picture in their head of what's happening. Without it everyone," Lily continued her rant and everyone was hopelessly failing at trying to appear like they cared until Lily was interrupted by snoring. "SIRIUS BLACK ARE YOU SLEEPING!"

Sirius woke up with a start and glared at Lily for interrupting his dream. It was quite lovely;  
>Snape had magically turned into a girl and was in the middle of performing ballet. Best of all there was no Lily! He looked around the room noticing he was not the only one asleep. "Why are you yelling at me? Half the people in this room are asleep including Minnie!"<p>

"LIAR," she yelled and turned around to face the professor as to prove her point. To her horror, the professor was asleep and she drooled in her sleep!

"Ron we need a camera. Please tell me you have a camera! This is perfect blackmail," James pleaded. Ron sadly shook his head and a look of despair crossed James face. Sirius glared at James for his suggestion and went to wake up his beloved Minnie. It was difficult but eventually he woke up her up, she looked around the room sheepishly and began apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I've had little sleep and the author kept on going on about the importance of details which bored me to sleep. So what have I missed," she questioned forgetting Lily's tirade had lulled her to sleep. Sirius, James and Ron burst out laughing. McGonagall looked startled but then noticed Lily who looked close to tears which sparked her memory. "Oh dear! I'm sorry, Ms. Evans. I'm sure your speech was informative as usual, I'm just tired." Luckily Lily accepted her apology, much to the disappointment of the others, and they continued reading.

**but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

James and Sirius looked hopeful, well James tried not to look too hopeful since Lily seemed confused and upset.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"**Up! Get up! Now!"**

Severus and Lily flinched having been at the end of Petunia's shrill voice constantly. Not pleasant.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

Everyone stayed silent, too surprised to comment.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"**Nearly," said Harry.**

**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon.**

"WHAT," Lily screeched, "HE'S TEN YEARS OLD PETUNIA. HE SHOULDN'T BE ANYWHERE NEAR A STOVE, HE COULD BE BURNED. WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS! SHE NEVER LET ME NEAR THE STOVE!" Everyone flinched at Lily's voice but were just as angry. Ron was worried, if this was bad he didn't want to know what she did when she found out about the bars on his window.

"**And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

Everyone laughed at Dudley's nickname. Lily calmed down a little and shared a look with Severus as they remembered Petunia's horrible nicknames.

**Harry groaned.**

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"**Nothing, nothing . . ."**

**Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? **

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair** **under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them**

Ron and Regulus groaned. Startled, they looked at each other and gave each other a small smile.

**, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

Silence. Complete deafening silence filled the room and everyone then chaos.

Lily, James and Sirius shot out of their bean bags and started pounding the door in hopes it would open. The door wouldn't budge and James and Sirius repeatedly punching the door. Both ignored the pain and blood streaming down their fists. They were too angry to comprehend anything else. The professors looked disheartened and Regulus was furious a wizard was being treated so cruelly.

Snape's cold façade dropped as he flashed back to his past. Seeing his mother beaten, his own beatings, and a horrid maniacal face that still haunted his dreams today. He shivered and tried to hold back the tears threatening to escape.

Remus was furious at the treatment of Harry who he already loved. But his anger at the Dursley's was nothing compared to the anger he felt at himself. Although he questioned where he was and why he wasn't protecting angry Harry that was at the back of his mind. He felt stupid; he always drowned himself in self-pity for being a werewolf, but this had made him realize there were others who had it worse. His parents still loved him and he had the best friends who loved him and would die for him. No matter how many times he told himself he was alone he knew it was a lie. Who did Harry have?

Lily turned around and yelled at Ron, "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW RON! I'M GOING TO KILL MY SISTER." Ron who was still in a state of shock looked up at Lily. There was pure hatred in her eyes but he saw she was shaking telling him she was heartbroken. He regretfully shook his head, because more than anything he wanted kills the Durselys. He bowed his head in sadness, not noticing Lily.

The minute she had seen Ron shake his head she became if possible even more livid. How dare he refuse her? Couldn't he see the injustice? Shouldn't he as Harry's friend be more livid than her right now? With that last thought she snapped and attacked Ron. Ron fell to the floor in shock unable to stop the punches Lily kept throwing at his face. He felt one hit his nose and he yelled in agony. Blood was all over his face and all over Lily's clothes. But she hadn't noticed as her eyes were closed and tears were streaming down her face. Hearing Ron's scream, everyone scrambled and tried to pull her off Ron. Finally, James managed to pull her off and sat her down on his lap. Lily was sobbing hard, all her anger gone. The professors looked over Ron's wound who was still yelling in pain.

"Albus, his nose is broken," McGonagall said. Albus grimaced knowing the pain and fixed it with his wand. He stopped the bleeding and cleaned up Ron's other wounds. Then with a flick of his wand all the blood on Ron's and Lily's clothes was gone.

Lily started to apologize, "I'm s-sorry Ron. I didn't mean to. I was just so mad and Petunia isn't her and you made me angry and." Lily broke out in tears again ashamed at herself.

"It's okay Lily, I understand. As long as I'm still the best looking bloke in this room no harm done," Ron finished trying to cheer her up. Lily let out a small laugh and the other boys started to protest.

"Oi,I'm the best looking in this room," James and Sirius said. All the other boys snorted and started arguing. Lily was laughing harder but she was quickly becoming irritated and shut them up. "Shut it! Dumbledore is obviously the best looking male in this room." All the boys pouted and Dumbledore blushed at the compliment, even though he knew it was a lie. Regulus seeing everyone was quiet began to read.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.** **Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody. **

"By the sound of it this boy is horribly spoiled," McGonagall said disgusted, "It seems all it's done is turn him into a bully"

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, **

"Bastard!" Ron, Regulus, and the marauders exclaimed. Everyone agreed wholeheartedly but Lily seemed to be getting more upset as they read.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

James looked proud of his son.

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard,**

Severus scoffed and anger was returning on everyone's faces.

**but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. **

That whole paragraph broke Lily even more. She was starting to cry again at the injustice her son was suffering. James proud face broke a little as he thought of his son's life, which was nothing like his luxurious lifestyle.

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. **

Despite their fury James and Lily smiled.

"Poor Harry, forever stuck with Prong's looks. It's your entire fault Lily, I told you to stick with Mclaggen. At least your kid would have been good looking," Sirius commented ignoring the outraged looks from James and Severus at the mention of Lily's previous ex-boyfriend.

Even Ron looked miffed; he tried to convince himself it was because he was sure Harry would be angry at the mention of Lily's previous boyfriend. It had absolutely nothing to do with Hermione taking Cormac to Slughorn's party, no nothing at all. Fail, epic fail.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. **

Regulus' voice was becoming increasingly agitated. How dare a wizard be treated like this! Everyone else was becoming angry and sure their tempers would be set off again.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. **

Ron looked shocked. A Harry Potter who liked his scar? He looked around the room; McGonagall's staring at the marauders making sure they weren't causing mischief, James and Sirius were trying (failing) to look innocent, Remus has some gray hair, Dumbledore is chewing on a lemon drop, Regulus still looks desperate, Snape's still ugly, Lily's scary and I'm still good-looking. Ron sighed in relief.

"What's with you," Regulus asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, just glad to know the world hasn't ended."

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

"**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. **

Lily started crying. Her sister was lying to Harry, lying about her own sister. James started consoling her but he was livid, as was everyone else.

"**And don't ask questions."**

Ron strangely heard Hermione's voice in his head yelling indignantly about the importance of raising a well cultured child and encouraging curiosity.

**Don't ask questions**__**— that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"** Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place.**

"Great he couldn't get flat straight hair," Lily said angry at the injustice the world had inflicted on her son.

"Don't insult the hair woman," James remarked offended.

"Did you just call me woman James Potter," Lily said a steely glint in her eyes.

"Didn't know you were a boy Evans," Sirius commented trying to not laugh at James predicament. He ignored the glare Lily shot him.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel **

Ron scoffed.

— **Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

Everyone started cracking up.

James, Ron and Sirius exclaimed with tears in their eyes, "Brilliant!"

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"Is he serious," Remus said incredulous, "Sirius shut it!"

Sirius pouted and glared at the mean werewolf. He wasn't even going to say anything!

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Harry you're supposed to chew your food," Lily scolded.

The men in the room all shared a glance and rolled their eyes. Women.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another **_**two **_**presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? **_**Two **_**more presents. Is that all right?"**

"She's worse than mum! She said five was more than most kids even deserved," Regulus said incredulously. Sirius snorted, no mother was worse than theirs.

James looked sheepish; he got at least eight presents from his parents alone. What? He was their pride and joy.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty . . . thirty . . ."**

"Great, huge and stupid. No worse combination," Sirius stated. Severus completely disagreed, egoistic and reckless were worse.

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

McGonagall was aghast. Even if she didn't like the boy she was going to have to save him from these horrible people. It wasn't the child's fault as to how he was raised.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. **

"Completely unfair that is," Lily said indignant.

"Lily, life isn't fair," Severus said. He looked at Lily who was still sitting on Saint Potter's lap. Yup, life wasn't fair.

"Stop being such a pessimist, Sev," Lily snapped.

"No realistic is the right word," Severus responded smartly. Secretly he was happy Lily had started calling him Sev again; there was hope for him yet.

Ron shook his head pityingly as he noticed Snape's expression. Poor fool was going to get his hear t broken all over again if he thought Lily would ever break up with James for him. He looked at Regulus who was looking at him with his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Nothing," Ron said lying smoothly, or at least he thinks so. Regulus wondered if Ron knew about Snape's crush in Lily (Snape really was kind of obvious).

**Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

That sounds like Arabella," McGonagall said surprised. Then she looked at Albus who for some reason looked innocent. Her eyes hardened and Albus stared back t her not flinching.

"Yes Minerva," Dumbledore replied. He had already figured he would keep an eye on Harry and since Arabella was a squib she probably was the best choice. But if she was his lookout, then she surely would have noticed the abuse Harry was suffering? Still it was best to not let Minerva figure this out yet.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why Arabella Figg would be there," McGonagall questioned.

"Must be another Figg, please continue reading Mr. Black," Dumbledore responded. The students looked at them strangely. Ron tried to appear as if he knew nothing.

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. **

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbies, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

Lily looked disappointed, "I was hoping he would be a cat lover."

"Lily I've been trying to convince you for ages, dogs are the best," Sirius said. Ron laughed and Sirius sent him a strange look. Did he know?

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"I don't like this woman," Jame said crossly. Then glared at Ron who was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Sorry James! Just remembered something!"

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

Lily burst out in tears.

"Lily what's got you so upset, "Sirius asked stupidly. Well he knew but he'd always heard it was better to talk about how you feel. He really was great, well according to himself at least, everyone was giving him the "are you stupid look."

"It's not fair. My sister is so different, she loves children. Even though she's strict, she always told me stories and sang me songs to sleep. She hates abuse. I can't believe her stupid jealousy affected her so much as to she would hate my own child. And I know kids like Harry," she stopped glancing at Severus, "they feel unworthy and feel like everything is their fault. They have no self-esteem, have trust issues, and constantly feel like everyone is going to leave them."

Ron couldn't stop himself, Harry had told him the story, so he asked, "Then why did you turn your back on Snape after he begged for your forgiveness?" Immediately after he said it he knew it was a mistake, Lily looked dumbfounded but Snape and James looked livid.

"HOW DARE YOU," they both roared simultaneously.

"IT WAS MY FAULT FOR CALLING HER THAT WORD," Severus yelled, "LILY DID NOTHING WRONG."

"Sorry," Ron muttered. He didn't blame Lilly for starting the incident. But if he could leave Harry and Hermione (in his mind was much worse than calling someone a name) and be forgiven, then why couldn't Lily forgive Snape.

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"**

"**On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, ". . . and leave him in the car. . . ."**

"**That cars new, he's not sitting in it alone. . . ."**

"His name is Harry and he's in the room," Jamems said angrily.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

Lily shook her head sadly.

"**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry,**

Regulus could barely get through the sentence without laughing. Everyone, well except Snape but he at least gave a smile, was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of their eyes. It was a strange laugh, mixed with sadness and relief. It's what they had needed, to know it was okay to laugh.

**Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"**I . . . don't . . . want . . . him . . . t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mothers arms.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. **

Everyone looked furious.

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, **

"Get your stupid, ugly fat head away from my sons," James exclaimed angrily.

"**I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

It's hard to describe the murderous look on Lily and James face. Let's just stick with, for once a people should feel sorry for the Dursleys (not really).

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly . . ."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." **

"How could she," Lily said fuming.

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. **

James was heartbroken. His son was supposed to have a better life than him. Never be bullied, have the greatest clothes, several friends and be spoiled rotten. Why did he have to die!

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. **

Everyone looked relieved. The marauders and Lily were overjoyed to hear about Harry's accidental magic.

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he ****couldn't**__**explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"You know perfectly why Petunia," Lily said shaking in fury, " you know he can't control it!"

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).**

Lily and McGonagall looked as if the greatest sin had just occurred. The boys shuddered, each had experienced their mother forcing them to wear clothes they detested.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. **

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

Lily smiled.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. **

Everyone looked shocked. They all, except Severus, had the same question. Did Harry just_ apparate_!

"He flew," Severus said confidentally. He looked at Lily remembering when they had met. Lily smiled and Severus gave a hesitant smile. James looked between them and scowled.

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchendoors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"That is the worst excuse for accidental magic I've ever heard," Sirius said laughing.

"Hmm not sure, Harry's a scrawny git, so the wind probably could carry him," Ron said.

"All Potters are scrawny gits," Remus said teasingly.

"Oi!"

"It's true!"

"Sirius shut it."

"Make me!

Lily silenced Sirius. He glared at her smirking face. Evil redheads.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. **

"If Harry thinks that, run," Ron said fearfully.

"Let me guess he has James knack for trouble and Lily's curiosity," Remus questioned.

Ron nodded and McGonagall groaned. James thought she heard her mutter "Merlin hates me," but why would she say that?

**It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

Lily smiled sadly. At least Harry could find the positive in the situatuin.

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"Hmm, I think Vernon secretly loves Harry," James contemplated.

"Nah, it's just your imagination Jamie," Remus responded.

"No I don't think-hey don't call me that!"

"Make me!"

James stopped waiting for something to happen. "Lily now's the perfect time for silencing," he said exasperated.

"Oh I didn't hear you ask for help," Lily said sweetly. James glared at her.

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

Sirius jumped up and went in front of Lily (she had moved to her bean bag awhile ago). He pointed at his mouth urgently.

"No," she said to his despair.

He got on his knees pleading.

"No!"

He used his last resort. He gave her the puppy eyes.

"Oh of course I will (Sirius looked hopeful) not!"

Sirius slumped to his seat wondering how to change someone's hair color. He hadn't noticed Lily had said the counter spell.

"**. . . roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"He's definitely your son Potter, only you would say something so stupid," Severus said.

James glared at him.

"Don't deny it Prongs," Remus said interrupting what he was sure to have been an argument. Not that he wasn't lying.

James glared at him. "You're my friend, you're supposed to be on my side," James pouted .Remus smirked. Stupid werewolves!

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"You know they have a point," Ron pointed out. Harry was rash.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

The marauders, Ron and Regulus burst out laughing. Everyone else simply smiled.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. **

"They better not," James growled.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top,**

"Is he serious," Lily exclaimed.

"No I am," Sirius said. Then realizing he had spoken jumped up and started to happy dance. When he was done he looked at everyone's face. James was covering Lily's face and they were all looking at him as if they had never seen him before.

**Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

Lily bowed her head.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. **

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can **

"Do it, do it, do it," the marauders and Ron chanted.

— **but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. **

"Awwwwwwww!"

**In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. **

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"I think Harry's lost it," Sirius said worried.

"You would know," Severus muttered under his breath.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

_**It winked.**_

Everyone looked confused, except Ron.

"** Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

"_**I get that all the time.**_**"**

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. **

James looked horrified. He choked out, "He's a parselmouth!" Horrible thoughts ran through his head. His son couldn't be a dark wizard.

Lily looked confused. "What's that," Lily asked.

"Ms. Evans, a parselmouth is someone who can talk to snakes. It's very rare to have the ability. The last known parselmouth is said to be Salazar Slytherin. The gift usually runs in the family," McGonagall answered.

"Okay so why does everyone look so horrified," Lily questioned. Al lthe marauders looked gobsmacked as did Regulus and Severus. McGonagall looked confused. The only two who weren't remotely horrified were Dumbledore and Ron.

" Parselmouths are usually associated with dark wizards Lily," Ron answered, " but I'm sure everyone knows that being something dark doesn't mean you're evil. Right James?" He nudged his head toward Remus. He wasn't going to yell, unless James started being stupid, but as a pureblood he understood. It's difficult to get over beliefs you grew up with.

James looked guilty but nodded his head. Dumbledore looked pleased at Ron.

"But how is he a parselmouth? No one in my family has the ability," James trying to get over his prejudices.

"Later," Ron said his tone telling everyone the matter was done.

"**It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"**Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

James and the rest besides Lily, Ron, Dumbledore and McGonagall tried not to shudder at this. This was creepy.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T ****BELIEVE**** WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

The Gryffindors growled. Severus looked murderous, he hated bullies. (oh the irony)

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — onesecond, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. **

"Brilliant," the marauders and Ron yelled.

Lily smacked James upside the head. "There is a snake loose," she said worried. James shrugged his shoulders, it's not like the snake was going to hurt Harry and if it bit Dudley and his friend, he wasn't going to complain.

**People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come. . . . Thanksss, amigo."**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. **

"**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"Bastard," Sirius spat out.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

Lily was done with being upset. No she was going to slowly kill her sister and her husband. She wasn't sure about Dudley yet, he was still a kid. James looked at her and flinched from the glint in her eye.

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

James was starting to really lose it. His own son had to sneak food out. Sirius and Remus were beating themselves up, where in Merlin were they?

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. **

**He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. **

Everyone paled at his words. There was only one curse that was green.

"A green light," Lily screeched.

"He remembers that," James asked in horror.

"How Albus no one has ever been able to," McGonagall asked confused.

"I do not know, Minerva," Dumbledore said troubled. He needed more information.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

Lily started to sob and James felt tears in his eyes. Their son didn't know how they looked like. Ron glared at Dumbledore.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without** **buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

McGonagall huffed at the recklessness of wizards.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

Lily sobbed even harder. James felt guilty once again. Everyone stayed silent absorbing what they had just read. Regulus handed the book to Severus.


	5. The Letters From No One

**Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to all the people who added me to the favorites alert. But could people please review? I honestly don't know if there's anything wrong with my story so I don't know if people other than those who favorite it every chapter like it or not. Also I thought I should mention I'm American so sorry if I ever use an American expression.**

**Chapter three**

**The Letters from No One**

Everyone shared confused looks.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his** **longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started**

There were few lone tear cascading Lily's face and she buried her face into James chest.

_I should be there," _James thought.

**and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"What a horrible boy," McGonagall exclaimed.

**Harry was glad school was over, **

James and Ron shared dreamy looks and gave nods of approval.

Everyone else grimaced. No one else really had a great home life.

McGonagall groaned and muttered under her breath, "Stupid summer holiday."

Remus chuckled. Sirius gave him a quizzical look (not everyone had werewolf superpowers). "She hates summertime."

"What! Minnie how could you hate summer!

McGonagall sighed in disdain at her nickname but then blushed at having been overheard.

"Despite her many comments about needing a vacation McGonagall misses all her students and isn't happy unless she is teaching," Dumbledore answered.

"Minnie you do miss me! I knew you loved me," Sirius exclaimed happily. McGonagall sent a glare towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore started to whistle nonchalantly.

**but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. **

"Stupid Fudge," Ron said venomously.

"Hey! What have you got against fudge," Remus said defending one of his favorite sweets and completely ignoring the fact that it made no sense to insult fudge right now. Everyone except McGonagall and Severus stared down at Ron. Even Dumbledore looked furious (this is fudge we are talking about).

Ron who had been lost in his thoughts looked up and startled to see several piercing eyes staring him down and crowded around him. He gulped but stood up ready to fight not knowing what he was fighting for but, hey he was a Gryffindor. The thinking part didn't usually kick in until after.

McGonagall was mentally debating what she should do. _Well its obvious Mr. Weasley is completely lost as to what he did. Oh I should stop this… But then again he did insult fudge and no one should ever get away with that and this might be quite fun to watch...Merlin what am I thinking! There's a hyperactive chocoholic werewolf in the room who looks ready to attack at any minute. _

"Would you all sit down," she said sternly, "you're frightening the poor boy." Everyone sat down except Remus and Dumbledore. She glared at them but they didn't budge. "Mr. Lupin if you don't sit down this instant I will confiscate any chocolate I see on you for the next month." Remus panicked and quickly sat down. He took out a piece of chocolate from his pocket and hugged it tightly ensuring it was still there. McGonagall looked at the last person standing and glared, "Albus need I remind you I know where you keep your lemon drops!" Dumbledore looked, if even more possible than Remus, frightened and sat down on his bean bag quickly (really surprising for someone his age). He gulped sheepishly but decided he was ignoring the professor for the rest of the day.

"Good little boys, now let's see if we can get past the first couple of sentences without a distraction," she said in a fake sweet voice. Ron shuddered, she sounded eerily like the toad.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"These kids honestly have nothing better to do in their lives but make everyone miserable just to make themselves feel good," Lily said fiercely. Severus sent her an admiring look, he had always been grateful when they were kids and Lily defended him from people making fun of his clothes. This time Regulus joined Ron in rolling their eyes. Ron had to wonder of Lily was dense to not have figured out Snape loved her; it was obvious. And this was coming from him, the one who didn't notice anything until it was right in your face! (Doesn't everybody just love irony?)

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. **

"No he's going to Hogwarts," James said proudly with a hint of sadness.

"No Potter he's going to Beauxbatons," Severus commented sarcastically. James glared.

Sirius huffed._ Bugger, that was funny._

**Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"**They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

"**No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick." **

Everyone laughed, well Severus smirked but honestly what can we expect?

"It seems Harry got Lily's cheek," Remus said calming down. Lily's eyes sparkled.

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

"Probably stuck there all day," Ron said laughing.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. **

McGonagall raised her eyebrow at Dumbledore but he was still ignoring her so he simply turned his head the other way pointing his nose in the air.

**Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

"Harry has a strange definition of not bad," Sirius said making a face. Lily glared at him, how dare he tease her son!

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. **

Lily and Severus snorted. Yeah that was really attractive.

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

Lily and McGonagall were speaking rapidly and furiously. No one really had any clue what they were saying, but everyone figured it wasn't polite.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. **

McGonagall snorted in disbelief and pursed her lips.

Ron found this all very amusing; he'd only see her act like this towards Trelawney and the toad. Sirius on the other hand was not pleased. He only liked it when he was the one riling Minne up (with the marauders as an exception of course).

**Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle** **Dudleykins, **

Everyone burst out laughing.

**he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

James laughed louder, if his son couldn't laugh freely he would do it for him.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. **

"Probably Tuney's cooking," Lily said vowing she would never say anything nice about her sister from now on. Even if it somewhat hurt her.

**It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

"**What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

McGonagall was fuming now. Ron could still hear Hermione's voice in his head angrily yelling at this outlandish rule.

"**Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

"**Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

Everyone snickered. Ron wondered where Harry's humor had gone once he arrived to school. He enjoyed a laugh but usually never made any jokes.

"**Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"I seriously doubt this," Regulus said sarcastically. Severus looked at the next line and raised an eyebrow towards Regulus before reading,

**Harry seriously doubted this,**

"Déjà vu," Sirius said eerily. Lily reached around James and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for," Sirius questioned rubbing his head. Lily simply smirked. He looked expectantly towards the professors expectantly. After a minute of silence he said, "Umm in case no one noticed I was just assaulted by a scary red head."

McGonagall simply stared, "I have no recollection of this incident Mr. Black."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "But, but, but," Sirius said stammering in disbelief.

"Perhaps when you regain your voice Mr. Black we will talk about treatment for mental delusions but until then why don't we continue reading," McGonagall said as if she was talking to a mad man. Everyone was choking on their laughter trying to go along with McGonagall's idea. Sirius pouted. McGonagall secretly sent a wink towards Lily and Dumbledore was considering forgiving her but then he thought of his precious lemon drops. _No what she did was unforgivable._

**but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High — like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

"Don't worry Harry, you're going to Hogwarts," James said happily. This thought was the only thing saving him from completely breaking down.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

"Lovely," Lily said dryly.

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

"**Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

Sirius fell off his bean bag (how he fell off a bean bag still remains a mystery). James would at any other time laughed at his friend but there was a serious situation at hand. The world was ending!

"Lily I've wanted you to always know that I've secretly had a crush on you," Sirius said seriously. Everyone's eyes popped out. Lily looked disgusted and ready to dispose of her lunch.

"WHAT," James yelled. Severus had yelled too but Regulus had placed his hand over Severus' mouth so it was muffled.

"I'm sorry Prongs," Sirius said sadly, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Remus was the only one who had figured Sirius was acting. Sirius may love Lily but in was more of a sibling love. But this was quite funny to watch. James looked ready to explode and duel for Lily's love. Honestly James was quite dramatic. A nice friend would have told James that Sirius was lying. But Remus was a marauder through and through.

"It's true James. I didn't want to tell you but Sirius and Lily have been sneaking around your back for years," Remus said risking possible death. Sirius turned to glare at Remus. James was turning deathly white and looked like his whole world was crashing down.

"Remus Lupin you tell James the truth now," Lily spat out furiously. Remus saw the mad glint in her eye and her hand reaching for her wand. Remus weighed the outcome, possible death or… yeah he really didn't have a choice.

"Kidding Prongs, Lily loves you. Me and Sirius were just messing around," Remus said nervously. James calmed down but glared at him. That had not been funny, he had considered killing his best friend.

Severus having calmed down as well began to read.

"**Make Harry get it."**

"**Get the mail, Harry."**

"Oh thank Merlin the world is normal," Ron said.

"**Make Dudley get it."**

"**Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. **

Ron started to fume. It was hearing of a Harry who let people get away with pushing him around.

**Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — **_**a letter for Harry.**_

Sirius and James though this was the perfect moment to sing "Hallelujah" Lily had showed them some religious muggle music). Unfortunately it sounded more like someone scratching their nails on a chalkboard rather than heavenly angels. Remus was practically in tears. After they were done Lily smacked them both for making Remus cry.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives — he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. **

James for the first time realized that this meant his family was dead too. James started to choke on tears and silently left the room ignoring Lily' gaze. He needed to be alone right now. A door magically appeared and he walked in, inside there was a bed. He locked the door and crawled onto the bed biting the pillow to muffle his cries. (He was too heartbroken to remember he could place a silence charm on the room).

Everyone else looked at each other confused. No one understood what had happened. The last few sentences had been upsetting but they didn't see it that warranted James reaction.

"Mr. Snape could you please hand me the book," Dumbledore asked. Severus passed him the book. Dumbledore read it over again and it clicked. He knew he should leave James alone to mourn but if he did James may never leave the room. But first he needed to ask Ron a question. He slowly stood up and motioned Ron to follow him. They slowly approached the door James had entered through.

"Mr. Weasley do you have any knowledge of the death of James parents," Dumbledore whispered hoping it hadn't been by natural causes.

Ron looked startled, but comprehension dawned on him, "Yeah mum often talks about Mrs. Potter's kindness and generosity. They were attacked by a couple of death eaters, Mr. Potter died defending her. Mrs. Potter died a few weeks later of a broken heart."

"When," Dumbledore inquired hoping it had been after Harry was born.

Ron sighed frustrated, "Merlin I can't remember." Dumbledore's happiness was son replaced with sadness. This would be harder than he thought. Dumbledore nodded at Ron signaling he should go.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the doorknob and whispered, "Alohomora." He entered the room and met with a devastating sight. James was curled up in the bed and muffled sobs could be heard. Dumbledore approached him and softly tapped his shoulder. James turned his face around and Dumbledore felt his heart break at the sight of James. His hair was messier than ever, glasses askew, and tears marked his face. Dumbledore saw no hint of the troublesome, carefree, loud and confident marauder. He was staring at the face of a lost child who had lost all his innocence and confused about what to do. Dumbledore silenced the room with his wand and sighed, "James I am so sorry for your loss..," Dumbledore said before James lost it again and started to sob with renewed vigor. Dumbledore held onto him and rubbed James back trying to calm him down.

"T-they c-can't be d-dead professor. Please not them. I love them so much. I haven't told my mum how much I l-love her and m-my dad promised h-he would be there to see m-my c-child born. A-and to see me enter the Auror academy. D-dad w-wouldn't lie," James said through his sobs.

"James they aren't gone. They're still here, we can still save them" Dumbledore said strongly.

"I h-heard you talk to Ron. We don't know when they die, there's a chance I could fail," James said attempting to stop crying.

"Doesn't mean we should give up hope Mr. Potter. A world without hope is not a world worth living in. Right now you are you're parent's hope and staying here will do nothing for them," Dumbledore said strongly. James still looked upset but determination returned to his face. He wasn't going to fail his parents. He nodded towards Dumbledore, fixed his appearance and walked out the door.

Unbeknownst to James and the professor they had been in the room for hours. It was dinnertime and the house elves had brought food. Everyone smiled (except the Slytherins) when James returned. Lily got up and hugged him raising her eyebrow to find out what happened. James simply shook his head meaning he wasn't going to talk about it. He joined the rest for dinner and soon the happy mood returned. After the house elves left with their plates they resumed the reading.

**Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

James perked up, he had forgotten his son was now receiving his Hogwarts letter.

_**Mr. H. Potter**_

_**The Cupboard under the Stairs**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

Lily yelled, "WHAT!" She jumped out of her bean bag and looked towards the professors giving them a steely glare. She wanted answers now! Everyone else looked surprised.

"Ms. Evans the letters are done by magic. We do not oversee them," Dumbledore said regretfully. Obviously he was going to have to pay more attention to this.

Lily calmed down but was still resentful. _Maybe had they been a bit more responsible her son would be happy._

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, **

**Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion,**

"GRYFFINDOR," the lions roared proud of their house. McGonagall smiled at the enthusiasm.

**an eagle,**

"Ravenclaw," Ron said quietly thinking of Luna.

**a badger,**

"HUFFLEPUFF," Ron said loudly for Cedric.

**and a snake**

"SLYTHERIN," the snakes boasted proudly. Their house was the best.

**surrounding a large letter **_**H.**_

"HOGWARTS," everyone cheered. Ron glance over at Snape who looked happier than ever, actually not happy…in fact he looked cheery. Ron glanced at Regulus who was smirking at Snape obviously happy about something.

"Nice cheering charm," Ron whispered to Regulus who looked surprised at having been caught. But he didn't mind the praise, all Blacks had an ego.

"Thanks but it wasn't that strong, if not everyone would notice," Regulus replied grinning.

"**Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.**

"**What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

"Yes you're a talented comedian," Lily said sarcastically

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. **

**He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

"**Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia.**

"**Ate a funny whelk . . ."**

"**Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

Everyone scowled.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"Get your fat, grubby hands of my son's letter Dursley," James said threateningly.

"**That's **_**mine**_**!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"**Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

"**P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

"Something tells me he knows," Remus pondered out loud.

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

"And her I was thinking James was dramatic," Lily said.

"Oi!"

"**Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!"**

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

"**I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

McGonagall was mentally debating if she should be pleased one of those insufferable bastards had been hit or appalled a child hit their parent. She settled for the one that made her happier.

""_**I **_**want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's **_**mine.**_**"**

"**Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

"**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"Ahh Lily's temper too. Dangerous combination you two are," Remus said pointedly looking at James and Lily who shrugged innocently.

"**Let **_**me **_**see it!" demanded Dudley.**

"**OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, **

"Who would win against that walrus," Regulus said angrily.

**so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

"**Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

"**Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"**But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —"**

"You would think that they would want to get rid of Harry but noooooo! This just shows all they want to do is make Harry miserable," Sirius said. Lily had to stop her instinctual response to protect her sister but she was struggling.

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

"**No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer. . . . Yes, that's best . . . we won't do anything. . . ."**

"That's not going to work," McGonagall said sternly. There was no way in Merlin she would allow for the son of two highly gifted wizards to not receive an education.

"**But —"**

"**I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

There was complete silence.

Regulus was the first to finally speak, "And you wonder why purebloods hate muggleborns! They are a danger to the wizarding world." He was horrified at the treatment Harry received; it was by his own family no less. Muggles were filth. But at the same time he still saw flashes of Sirius being cursed by Bella and taunted by Cissy. He could see his mother telling him he must join the death eaters or leave.

"That's not fair Regulus. You're generalizing all muggleborns based on the actions of one family," Lily retorted half-heartedly. She knew in some regards he was right. It would be difficult for muggles and wizards to cooperate together. But there were muggles who would not stand for the exploitation of wizards. But right now she could care less about the subject. Stamp out meant physical abuse; did that mean that Harry had been…? Tears came to her eyes but she refused to cry. No her sister did not deserve the satisfaction to know that her actions were making her miserable

Ron was baffled. He knew Harry had been abused mentally and emotionally and even some physical abuse. But he had never ever suspected Harry had been beat. He then realized how little he knew about Harry, but at the same time he now understood Harry. He now knew why he flinched whenever someone touched him, why Harry thought of the worst first before the positive, why Harry was so intuitive and relied on his instincts. It was all becoming clear. But he felt sick at not having realized he had been abused.

Remus, Sirius and James were all bent on leaving the room and murdering the Dursley's. They knew it was pointless but they could entertain killing the Dursley's in their mind. James was constantly berating himself for not being there and the other two desperately wondered where they were.

Severus was once again stuck in flashbacks. He was trembling and could feel he was about to puke. How could someone do this to Lily's child? How could anyone treat a boy in such a manner? Harry was innocent.

McGonagall was at a loss for words. She looked around the room. For once she felt like a failure. It was obvious that several of the students had an unpleasant home life. She resolved to pay more attention to her students besides areas of academics.

Dumbledore closed his eyes tightly as he took a trip down memory lane. He trembled as he remembered Arianna and those three boys. They had tried to stamp out her magic and nothing had ever been the same. His father was in prison and everything fell apart. Dumbledore couldn't believe his future self would not check in on Harry.

After awhile Severus began to read.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"**Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. **

Ron wondered if Harry's eyesight may have clouded his vision. There was simply no way that oversized walrus fit in there.

**"Who's writing to me?"**

Ron's face turned bright red as he remembered writing letters with Ginny to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"**No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"Sure, and I'm Merlin," Remus said sarcastically.

Sirius deciding it was best to lighten the mood responded, "Moony when did you become Merlin and why didn't you tell us!"

"Lame Sirius," Regulus said bravely. He had barley said a word to his brother fearing his brother would say something hurtful.

"Shut it Regulus," Sirius barked. Regulus looked down and Ron glared at Sirius.

"**It was **_**not **_**a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

"**SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"**Er — yes, Harry — about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking . . . you're really getting a bit big for it . . . We think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

The mood in the room was dangerous. Sooner or later someone was going to cause serious damage.

"**Why?" said Harry.**

"Harry this is the time to take the Dursley's advice and not ask questions," Remus said exasperated.

"**Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. **

James was clenching his so hard his nails were digging into his skin. Everyone was worried for Lily's dental hygiene. She was gritting her teeth hard.

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. **

_He should have all the things I have, _James thought.

**He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; **

Sirius bowed his head for the dog.

**in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't **_**want **_**him in there . . . I **_**need **_**that room . . . make him get out. . . ."**

"Yeah keep a room for all your broken stuff. He really needs it," James said angry.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

Everyone bowed their head. Something was obviously wrong when a kid would rather be in a cupboard unless you were hiding from your mother for stealing cookies.

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. **

"Finally I see some parenting in this house," McGonagall said bitterly. It was completely unfair that these horrible people could have children when she knew plenty of kind and warm families who were incapable of having children.

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. ** **Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.** **When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —' "**

"This is going to be difficult," Remus said.

McGonagall positively glowed at the challenge.

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. **

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

There was a collective groan of disappointment from the room, well except the Transfiguration professor. She wanted to see how far she would go.

"**Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley — go — just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"Damn," Ron muttered.

"What is it," Lily asked.

"Harry's plans are bad," Ron replied.

"He must get it from James," Remus said, "he's always been more of the in the moment person."

"Yeah that's Harry. He relies on instinct," Ron said. James smiled at having found a similarity with his son besides physical appearance.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. **

Ron looked surprised, that could actually work.

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door —**

"**AAAAARRRGH!"**

"What happened," Lily said worried.

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat — something **_**alive**_**!** **Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. **

"Brilliant," the marauders and Ron exclaimed through their laughter.

"But his plan didn't work," Lily said not noticing the pleased look on her professors face.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. **

"Just great Harry you've been outsmarted by an idiot," James said.

**He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

"**I want —" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

Lily was seething but James was somewhere in the middle. He was angry Harry wasn't allowed to read his letter, but all this waiting further increased Harry's anticipation making it more exciting to hear his reaction. Plus his mood was becoming happier.

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**"**See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't **_**deliver **_**them they'll just give up."**

McGonagall snorted.

"**I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

She then pouted for agreeing with that vicious woman.

"**Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

Regulus snorted, "I am forever grateful I'm not as stupid as you."

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

McGonagall was glowing with happiness.

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters,** **he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"He's cracked," Ron said then glared at Sirius who was humming a tune.

"What," Sirius said, "Mrs. Lupin hums it while she's gardening."

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. **

**Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. **

Dumbledore sent McGonagall a startled look but was even more confused seeing her smirk. Maybe he should hold off on commenting on her carelessness, she might still threaten to take his lemon drops away.

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

"**Who on earth wants to talk to **_**you **_**this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"The wizarding world," Ron answered politely.

"You know you just talked to a book," Sirius said.

Ron did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

"**No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers,**"**no damn letters today —"**

Everyone finally took notice of the transfiguration professor slightly bouncing on her bean bag in happiness. Quite a strange sight, no one had ever seen her so happy.

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. **

**The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one —**

Everyone prayed.

"**Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. **

"He's dead," James said in a low voice. No one messed with his son. Everyone else was just as angry. How dare that filthy bastard touch Harry!

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

"**That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

"Please if the letters knew where my son was living I don't think moving will stop them," Lily stated.

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

"Honestly," Lily said. Everyone else, but Remus, looked confused at the descriptions.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

"**Shake 'em off . . . shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

Although McGonagall wouldn't admit this aloud, this man put up a great challenge.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"Yes as compared to starving people around the world who have no electricity or clean water," Lily snapped.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering. . . .**

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

" '**Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

_**Mr. H. Potter**_

_**Room 17**_

_**Railview Hotel**_

_**Cokeworth**_

"Minerva do you think it's wise to allow these letters to be seen by muggles," Dumbledore finally questioned.

McGonagall turned around to glare at him. Did he really have to ruin her happiness? "Are you accusing me of being stupid Albus," she questioned putting him in a tight spot.

Lemon drops or getting Minerva to admit for once she was wrong. Hmmmmmm…Lemon drops win. He shook his head and motioned for Severus to continue reading.

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

"**I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

"**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. **

"Don't bother reasoning with a mad man," Lily said, "I always fail with Sirius."

Sirius actually looked quite pleased.

Ron whispered to Regulus, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he takes that as a compliment," Regulus replied, well at least from people he actually liked.

**Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

"**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

"His father's stupidity has made the boy see some sense," Severus said.

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

"**It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a **_**television.**_**"**

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it **_**was **_**Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. **

"When is Harry's birthday," Lily asked realizing she was missing an important piece of information.

"July 31st," Ron replied.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun — last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. **

Everyone bowed their head sadly. Birthdays were important.

"I'm surprised they even remembered," Severus said.

"What? And miss the chance to remind Harry how much they hate him," Lily said bitterly.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

"Actually you are for the whole year except one day, even awhile after that. Sometimes I automatically say the age I was before that," Remus commented.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

"**Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

"**Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

"**I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

"This isn't going to end well is it," Lily said.

"Actually Ms. Evans I think everything is going to work out perfectly," Dumbledore predicted. It sounded like the chapter was coming to a close meaning Harry was about to get his letter.

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. **

"You know I think him going mad has made him smarter," Remus commented.

"And funnier," Sirius said enjoying hearing about the mad mans constant attempts to get away from the letters.

**He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

"**Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully. He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

"Harry you shouldn't lose your faith in Minnie," Sirius said.

McGonagall was too happy too glare at him today for her nickname.

"Umm Pads Harry doesn't know who she is," Remus said gently.

Sirius looked as if he couldn't comprehend this strange concept.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

Everyone was seething.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight.**

**The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. **

Ron shook his head at Harry's thoughts. Really?

**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

"Or maybe Mr. Potter you are going to get it sooner than you think," Dumbledore said happily.

Ron looked towards Sirius who was staying quiet and raised an eyebrow.

"What? We all know Dumbledore's a bit mad," Sirius said, "him talking to inanimate objects is nothing new." Everyone nodded their head even Dumbledore. He even had names for some of his belongings.

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds . . . twenty . . . ten . . . nine — maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him — **

"Do it, do it, do it," the marauders and Ron chanted.

**three . . . two . . . one . . .**

**BOOM.**

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

Remus took the book from Severus quickly as everyone eagerly awaited to see what was going to happen.

**A/N: I realized I never mentioned the order of how they were seated. Its Ron, Regulus, Severus, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. Also please tell me if I have any mistakes. **

**Please review! Also does anybody else talk to objects or name them? I often talk to my locker about it being a nuisance for not opening on the first try. **


	6. Keeper of the Keys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**So long wait I know but I'm doing my best here. Anyway thanks for all the story alerts and reviews. Especially to those who reminded me to hurry up!**

"Wait! I thought we were going to sleep after the last chapter," Lily asked. Everyone shared a look, no one really wanted to go to sleep just yet.

"I think one more chapter will be fine Ms. Evans. After that off to bed," McGonagall said in a motherly tone.

Ron cringed. She had eerily reminded him of his mother.

"**The Keeper of the Keys**."

**BOOM.**

**They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.**

"**Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"I don't think the word stupidly even has to be mentioned," Sirius said.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands – now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

"What," Lily shrieked.

"What's a riffle," James asked.

"Rifle," Lily corrected, "it's a weapon and very dangerous. That shouldn't be near children."

"That's stupid," Ron exclaimed. The rest looked aghast, except Regulus who had caught onto Ron's idea, at his nerve. No one ever used the word stupid in relation to Lily. Ron gave everyone confused looks, "What? It is! A wizard can have a wand near them but a muggle can't have a rifle."

Lily looked shocked but quickly recovered and smiled at Ron. "You're right, I'm just worried," Lily stated.

Ron smiled, not because he could see Lily was warming up to him but because she reminded him of Hermione. He could practically see Hermione giving him one of her proud smiles for his comment. Ron gave a soft sad sigh unnoticed by everyone but Regulus and Dumbledore.

"**Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!"**

**There was a pause. Then —**

**SMASH!**

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

**A giant of a man** **was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

"Hagrid," everyone cheered but the Slytherins who had not developed a close relationship with the gamekeeper.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

"**Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…"**

"Only Hagrid," James said. The gryffindors and professors shared fond smiles.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

"**Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

"Wonder if Dudley's wider than Hagrid," Sirius contemplated.

"Hmm not sure, maybe in a few years," Ron said who hadn't seen Dudley in years.

"**An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes." Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

Lily and James smiled.

"**I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

"**Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant;**

"Finally, I've been wating for someone to insult him," James said.

"Prongsie were you asleep the last few chapters when all we did was insult him," Sirius answered.

"I meant in the book, and don't call me that! That's going to be Harry's nickname," James exclaimed.

"Nah, I prefer prongslet or prongs jr.," Sirius replied. James huffed.

**he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

"Ah Hagrid always comes off intimidating at first but he's really the biggest softie you'll ever meet," Lily said.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

"Harry has some very amusing descriptions," Remus said, "probably gets it from Sirius."

"Excuse me I am the father here," James said indignant.

"Hmm where's your proof," Remus questioned. Lily stood up and slapped the back of his head.

"Ms. Evans, no violence will be tolerated in this room," McGonagall scolded.

"WHAT," Sirius shouted angered over the preferential treatment Moony was receiving from the love of his life.

"Face it Padfoot, she likes me better," Remus said smug.

Sirius glared at him and plotted the werewolf's demise in his head. _Hmmm… locking him in a room with a fan girl….._

"**Anyway — Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

Everyone who knew Hagrid laughed fondly.

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with **_**Happy Birthday Harry **_**written on it in green icing.**

Lily smiled and mentally thanked Hagrid, she had once told him when she was a child her mother would surprise her at midnight with a birthday cake. She knew that by Hagrid doing this he was honoring her.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

Ron snorted. "And everyone always says he has manners," Ron stated.

"HARRY POTTER," Lily yelled taking on her motherly role. James looked completely smitten, ignoring the fact his girlfriend was yelling at a book. Remus, Sirius and Ron were trying not to laugh loudly at James expression. Ron also found it hilarious that Harry looked exactly like James, well except that Harry was staring at his sister instead of his mum.

**The giant chuckled.**

"**True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

"**What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

McGonagall shook her head sadly.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.**

Regulus wondered how ones coat could hold so much.

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

"**Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." **

Everyone cheered and whooped ("GO HAGRID").

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

"Much better," Lily said pleased.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

"**Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.**

"**Er — no," said Harry.**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

"**Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

"It's not your fault Harry. Someone should have explained this to you years ago," Lily said bitter.

"_**Sorry**_**?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"**

"**All what?" asked Harry.**

Those who knew Hagrid winced. This wasn't going to be pretty. But once they realized where their thoughts had led sat up straighter in anticipation.

"**ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered.**

Everyone covered their ears.

"Remus do you have to be so loud," Lily questioned wincing. Her poor poor ears.

"Yes, I'm positive Sirius, James or Ron are going to get a chapter with yelling and probably inflict damage to my eardrums. So this is my payback," he replied.

"Hey, why was I brought into this," Ron said indignant.

"You're a red-head," Remus said simply as if that was all needed to be mentioned.

Ron pouted. _Not his fault!_

"**Now wait jus' one second!"**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

"**Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"**

"Oh I don't think prongs jr. is going to like that if he's anything like his mother," Sirius said.

Lily huffed. _Sirius just had to be part of the package when she said yes to James. _

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

"**I know **_**some **_**things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About **_**our **_**world, I mean. **_**Your **_**world. **_**My **_**world. **_**Yer parents' world**_**."**

"Are you sure he's the right person to send and explain things," Regulus asked pointedly at the headmaster.

"Leave Hagrid alone, he's great," Sirius said.

Ron rolled his eyes, _did Sirius seriously have too_…_Serious Sirius, Sirius Serious. _

While Ron was lost in his own world having discovered the amusement of puns, Dumbledore answered Regulus, "I have complete confidence in my choice Mr. Black."

"**What world?"**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

"**DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."**

Everyone chuckled.

**Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're **_**famous**_**. You're **_**famous**_**."**

James cheered. Lily glared at him.

"What," James said.

"He's famous because he destroyed the most powerful wizard when he was a baby and we're famous because we're dead," Lily replied.

James couldn't comprehend the problem of being famous for destroying a dark wizard at the age of one.

"**What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"**Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

"**Yeh don' know what yeh **_**are**_**?" he said finally.**

Ron tried hard not to laugh. He was sure Harry would give anything to not be the center of attention anymore. After the wizarding war Harry found himself constantly being followed, even to the loo. His favorite part was the new magazine solely devoted to Harry and his favorite article was what type of shampoo does Harry Potter use?

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

"**Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

"Got to admit the oversized walrus has guts," Sirius said.

"Mr. Black, bravery and stupidity are two very different concepts," McGonagall said. She'd be damned if anyone ever compared that that…No man wasn't even a proper word for that beast.

Severus snorted. Gryffindor was just another word for stupid (except Lily of course).

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

"**You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

"**Kept **_**what **_**from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

"**STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

"**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard."**

Sirius pretended to faint. Remus kicked his leg.

Sirius jumped up and glared at Remus, "OW."

"Sorry just checking if you were okay," Remus said smirking.

Ron laughed. _Who knew Moony and Lily were the violent ones?_

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

"**I'm a **_**what**_**?" gasped Harry.**

Everyone laughed loudly, well Severus smiled. Ron and Sirius were wiping tears off their eyes and shaking their heads.

**A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." **

James was bouncing on his bean bag in anticipation.

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to **_**Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. **_**He pulled out the letter and read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"Prongs you have the best son ever," Sirius said through his laughter at Harry's reaction.

James smiled happily

"**Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl**

"Poor owl," Lily said. Sometimes Hagrid kept too close off an eye on his pets.

— **a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Given Harry his letter.**_

_**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

"**Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

"**He's not going," he said.**

Regulus snorted. _Ya and Voldemort secretly liked having tea parties with bunnies._

**Hagrid grunted.**

"**I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

"**A what?" said Harry, interested.**

"**A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"**We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

Once again everyone was seething.

"**You **_**knew**_**?" said Harry. "You **_**knew **_**I'm a — a wizard?"**

"Of course she did," Lily said angrily.

"**Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "**_**Knew**_**! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was?**

Everyone glared at the book, especially James and Severus.

**Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that **_**school **_— **and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats.**

"I thought underage muggle-borns weren't allowed to do magic," Ron said confused.

"It's to show their parents they are learning something," McGonagall answered.

**I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak!**

Lily flinched. As much as she hated to admit it that stung.

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

"Jealousy," Sirius sang.

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

"**Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —**_**abnormal **_—**and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

Lily was trying to not let her sister get to her but her face turning as red as her hair showed it wasn't working.

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

"**CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

"**But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

"Oh no," Lily said sadly. She was sure Hagrid hadn't expected to be the one to break the news to Harry.

"**I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

Ron shuddered. That would have been really bad.

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

"**Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…"**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"**

"**Who?"**

"**Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…"**

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

"**Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

"**Nah — can't spell it. All right —**_**Voldemort**_**. "**

Dumbledore smiled and everyone who knew Hagrid looked shocked, even Ron.

Noticing Regulus and Severus' confusion Ron elaborated, "Hagrid never says the name. Not even when he's drunk! Even in the future after we win the war he refuses."

"Seems we can expect great things from Mr. Potter," Sumbledore said.

Ron snorted. _Well obviously, hadn't he mentioned Harry defeated the darkest wizard of all time? _

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

"**Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

Lily and James nodded firmly. They would never join that sick bastard.

**"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"**

Everyone became still again and drowned out everything else but Remus' voice.

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

"**Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anywa…**

Lily felt a lone tear leave her eye for Hagrid and felt James shaking beside her.

"**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it.**

**Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry.**

**No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts**

Everyone was shaking and could feel the tears spilling out as they heard about the deaths of close friends and relatives.

— **an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

Lily thanked the Gods he did.

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

There was a collective shudder in the room.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

"**Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…."**

No one could help but glare at Dumbledore who was bowing his head,

"**Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

"**Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you,**

**probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured**

"I swear to Merlin if you put one of your disgusting fat hands on my son I will hunt you down and slowly torture you to death," James said in a low dangerous voice. Everyone looked away from him, the expression on James face was deadly.

— **and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion**

"You stupid muggle, the world would be better off without the likes of you," Regulus said angrily.

— **asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"**

Everyone was on the edge of their seats wishing desperately they could kill the bastard right now.

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…"**

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

"**That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

"**But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

"**Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go?**

"**Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.**

**Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

"**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — **_**I **_**dunno what it was, no one does **— **but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

Everyone was in deep thoughts at Hagrid's words.

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake.**

"Well at least he doesn't have your ego," Lily said breaking everyone's thoughts.

"I'm offended," James said, "you know you wouldn't have me any other way."

Lily smiled and both became lost in each other's eyes. Sirius pretended to gag and Severus felt something close to a knife plunging into his heart.

Remus cleared his throat startling James and Lily.

**A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

"**Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

Everyone lightly chuckled.

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

"**Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it… every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach… dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back… and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

"**See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

Ron snorted. If Harry was famous back then, then after the war he was a teen pop sensation as Hermione had worded it.

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

"Auggh just give up already," Sirius groaned.

"**Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —"**

"**If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born.**

**He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—"**

"**I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

The Gryffindors and McGonagall were growling but Dumbledore simply smiled.

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Fitting," McGonagall commented.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

"**Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

Everyone was practically in tears.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

"**Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."**

"Oh Hagrid," McGonagall sighed fondly.

"**Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

"**Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

"**Why were you expelled?"**

"Harry," Lily scolded.

"Don't bother son. We've asked plenty of times," James said.

"JAMES," Lily yelled turning her anger on him.

"Don't worry we find out," Ron said nonchalantly.

"WHAT," Lily and the marauders boomed. Even Dumbledore and the professor were shocked.

Ron simply gave a smug smile in return. "Great story it was by the way, involved huge spiders, psychotic head boys and..," Ron said trailing off as he saw everyone leaning over in anticipation. "I really hope that the book mentions it," Ron added in much to the chargin of the others.

"**It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.**

"**You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' doormice in one o' the pockets."**

Everyone shuddered as Remus closed the book.

"Well I think it's high time you lot went off to bed," McGonagall said as she stood up.

"I think it would be best if you all stayed here. Seeing as its winter holiday no one will really wonder where you all are," Dumbledore added, "I'm sure you have no objections to this Mr. Weasley?"

Ron froze. He hadn't expected this and had forgotten about his problem.

_Flashback (2 weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts)_

_Ron slammed the book shut as he once again could find nothing to help travel back in time. He stood up from the desk littered with large books on rituals and time travel and walked toward the couch to relax. As determined as he was to find a way he hated the wait and the research part. He looked over at Luna who was sitting at another table reading other texts. He smiled glad at least he wasn't alone. He stared at her for a few more minutes before drifting off into sleep._

_Ron looked around at his surroundings and saw he was at the burrow in the kitchen. He walked into the living room and saw his family laughing loudly and happy. He smiled, finally everyone was moving on. Harry no longer looked worn out or tired and instead laughing at a joke George had told him with Hermione and Ginny. Percy was talking to Bill and Charlie and his parents were in a conversation. Ron approached his mother and lightly tapped her back. She turned around with a huge smile but as soon as she saw him it faded and she jumped screaming. Everyone turned around and faced him with hate-filled eyes._

"_What are you doing here," George said bitter with hatred in his eyes. _

"_Get out! You are no longer my son! Leave this house, I never want to see you again," his mum shrieked sobbing._

_Ron turned toward Hermione and Harry confused hoping for some answers but met with even more hate. "Leave, leave like you did before," Hermione spat out and Harry turned away from him._

_Percy came up to him, grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "You could have helped him. You were there too!" Bill and Charlie were staring at a picture of Fred on the wall and turned to look at him with shame and betrayal in their eyes. Ginny was sobbing and his father was trying to comfort his mother. _

"_IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU! NOT MY FRED, NOT HIM," his mum shouted. _

_Ron felt tears streak his face and was taken aback by all the hostility he received. He turned around and ran into his room only to be met by the ghost of Fred._

"_You were there Ron! You could have done something! But you just stood there like the coward you are. I wish you were never my brother. This family always wished you weren't born, only good thing you ever did was bring Harry into the family. You are a disgrace! It should have been you. See what you've done to this family. You made mum cry again," Fred said furious._

_Ron sunk to the floor sobbing pleading for Fred's forgiveness but only taken back to the battle at Hogwarts and watched his brother die over and over again in front of him. Each time he tried to change it but each time nothing changed. He really was a coward._

"_Please Fred, I'm sorry! Come back please, it should've been me," Ron sobbed and screamed._

"_RON! RON WAKE UP! PLEASE RON," Luna frantically screamed trying to wake him up to no avail and trying to avoid his kicking, "PLEASE!"_

_Ron woke up and saw Luna on top of him with tears streaming down her face. "Luna what's wrong,"he asked trying to calm her down._

"_You were screaming in your sleep and kicking and Ron I couldn't wake you up," Luna said sobbing._

_Ron looked closely at her face and realized there were bruises beginning to form on her face, "Oh Luna I'm so sorry. It was nothing, just a bad dream," he said ashamed at having been caught._

"_That wasn't just a bad dream! You were pleading for forgiveness and saying it should have been you! What's going on?," Luna pleaded._

_Ron didn't know why but he finally gave in and told her everything. His guilt at not being able to save Fred, his daily nightmares and his lack of sleep. _

_End of Flashback_

Ever since then Luna stayed in the Room of Requirement with him and slept by him and comforting him every day. Ron felt his insides go numb as he realized this would be the first time he slept without her. What was he going to do?

"Mr. Weasley are you okay," Dumbledore questioned interrupting his thoughts.

"Umm oh yeah they can sleep here. It's okay with me," Ron answered. He had resolved he wasn't going to sleep tonight. He was sure he could last the next day and then find strengthening potions to help him.

"Are you sure that is wise Albus," McGonagall questioned looking at the Gryffindors and Slytherins pointedly.

"Yes. Lily seeing as you are the only girl you'll have your own room. James, Sirius, and Remus can share one room and the rest share a room," Dumbledore said and with his words three doors appeared. Everyone went to their own room but Dumbledore stopped Ron. "Mr. Weasley I'll leave you in charge seeing you are the oldest to ensure everyone's safety."

Ron was dumbstruck but as the professors left a smile grew on his face. _Hmm me in charge…seems he doesn't know that I'm the worst person to be in charge. Oh this should be fun!_

**So if you wanted to be the fan-girl or fan-boy locked in a room with Remus please review!**


	7. Diagon Alley, Pranks and Screaming

**Sorry for the long wait! I had a huge writers block for the beginning. I am kind of introducing adding a character (not technically) but the person won't stay. Well unless you all demand I keep the person in the story. But it was just an idea for a prank, you'll see what I mean. Also there will be a screaming battle between two characters and some of it may be confusing but I'll expand on it as the story goes on. Lastly, please review for this chapter. There are a lot of elements in here that I need to know if they were done well or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," was the resounding scream heard through the Room of Requirement as everyone woke up and looked at their reflections.

Ron, who had been struggling not to doze off, hearing the screams quickly stood up from his bean bag not wanting to miss any of the action. He quickly asked the room for a kitchen and dining area set with breakfast ready before anyone left their rooms and pretended to be busy at the table. Lily stormed out of her room and Ron burst out laughing. Lily's hair was bright neon yellow with streaks of red and her face was as red as her natural hair color. Steam was literally coming out of her ears. Ron kept on laughing despite the murderous glare she was giving him.

Regulus and Severus came out of their room next with their wands out. After getting over his shock at their appearance Ron burst out laughing again. Even Lily joined in. Severus was wearing a pink tutu, with white tights and fuzzy pink bunny slippers. To set it all off his long black hair had been styled into pigtails. Regulus' hair was dyed a bright scarlet with gold streaks and to set of all the Gryffindorness, his hair looked like a lions mane. Suffice to say they were both extremely displeased and wore matching looks of loathing.

Finally the marauders came out of their room and Ron fell to the floor laughing. Sirius' hair looked greasy and had green streaks. He was wearing a tight silver dress hat was very unflattering on him complete with black go-go boots. Remus' hair was bright red reflecting the anger he had felt and stuck to his hand was a little girl about the age of four whose face and hair color were changing constantly in her excitement. Ron ignored the pain he felt at seeing the little girl and instead chose to laugh at her look of utter devotion while staring at Remus who was trying to look at anywhere but her. James was relatively untouched and simply sported bright neon pink hair with streaks of blue.

Everyone looked at each other taking in each other's appearance and momentarily forgetting their anger burst out laughing. Even Severus!

"I've always wanted to see Snape in bright colors," Ron said through his laughter, "I think it suits him well." He ignored the complete look of loathing Severus sent him and kept on laughing. Everyone noticing his appearance, or lack of absurdity realized who the perpetrator was. Quietly everyone approached him with murderous glint in their eyes. Noticing their approach Ron started to get nervous and quickly edged away from them.

"Ron," Lily said in a sweet voice while twirling her wand in her hand nonchalantly.

"Yes Lily," Ron said bravely trying to ignore the fact that he knew Lily was extremely talented at magic. He would not back down!

"Why is it when I woke up this morning," she started out sweetly approaching him "I found my hair looking like THIS!" By now she was supremely close to Ron and had her wand pointed at his neck. Ron did not like the look in her eyes and did the only thing a man should do.

He quickly got on his knees and groveled for her forgiveness (so much for not backing down). Stunned Lily backed away quickly while the rest burst out laughing. After recovering from her shock she started laughing. "It's okay Ron, I forgive you. We all do," Lily said through her laughter. Ron quickly got up his face red with embarrassment but grinning as the marauders applauded his work.

"Now that we've recognized Ron's genius can you please get her off me," Remus said desperately as the little girl in question was staring at him with lovesick eyes.

"Why is my cousin here," Sirius asked through his laughter.

"That's not really Tonks, it's a doll I transfigured and charmed to act like her. She should begin talking soon," Ron said through his laughter, "well after she gets over looking at Moony."

"I think I can fix that. Nymphadora it's your favorite cousin Sirius," Sirius said approaching the little girl with his arms open for a hug. Regulus flinched. Tonks let go of Remus and embraced Sirius. Then she bit him on the arm, hard!

"Owwwww! What was that for, Nymphie," Sirius said trying to be strong and hold back his tears. _Did she eat raw meat?_

"Don' call me tha," Tonks said angrily her hair turning a vivid red, "my names Tonks."

"Why," Sirius said still wincing in pain.

"Nymphadora is stupid," she replied, "Charlie Weasley says so."

Sirius looked at Ron confused who was chuckling. "One of my older brothers. He and Tonks are best friends. It's how I was able to get her personality so perfect. He talked about her all the time and always told me stories about her before bedtime."

Sirius looked toward Tonks grinning, "So this Charlie, is he your boyfriend," he asked teasingly.

Tonks made a disgusted face, "Ewwwwwww! Charlies weird! I love Remmy," she replied and attacked Remus with a hug. Everyone laughed at Remus' stricken expression.

"So how do you know about the famous Tonks crush on our Moony," James inquired laughing.

"In the future I become friends with Sirius, Tonks and Remus. Sirius constantly teased Tonks about her childhood crush on Remus (he purposely left out that it never went away)," Ron said chuckling sadly at the memories. He ignored everyone's concerned look and motioned towards breakfast. Seeing the meal everyone sat down but then the most suspicious thing happened stopping everyone in their seats with their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Here Severus let me get that for you," James said quickly pulling Severus' chair back and motioning for him to sit down. Now normally Severus would have been suspicious and accusing him of a prank. To everyone's shock he sat down and thanked James!

Sirius fainted.

_5 minutes later_

Everyone was sitting around the table shooting suspicious glances toward James and Severus who were having a friendly conversation about Transfiguration. Sirius looked heartbroken and Lily was beaming. Finally fed up with the strange behavior Sirius threw a biscuit at James. Startled James turned around raising his eyebrows.

"I guess I should explain," Ron said interrupting Sirius, "in case no one noticed James is relatively unpranked because I charmed those two to be nice to each other for a whole day. The rest of you besides Remus will return to normal as soon as the professors open the door. Wouldn't want to let them know I'm bad at being responsible now would we?" Remus was pounding his head on the table in frustration and Tonks was giggling like crazy.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," Sirius whined.

"I thought it would help with the tension, read faster and it's funny," Ron said as if it were obvious.

"Why dress Severus then in a pink tutu? And won't the professors wonder about Tonks, James and Severus," Lily questioned pointing out the problems with his plan.

"Always wanted to do that and you'll see," Ron said ending the conversations. Everyone finished breakfast and sat down in their bean bags talking to each other. Soon the professors came into the room and quickly the charms wore off before they could notice. McGonagall and Dumbledore took a glance at the room noticing everything seemed fine until their eyes landed on James, Severus and Remus.

"Why is there a child latched onto Mr. Lupins arm making an absurd face," McGonagall questioned and everyone turned their heads toward Remus. "Tonks" was making kissy faces at Remus who was blushing "And since when do Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape talk civily to each other," motioning toward James and Severus who were still talking amicably.

"I'm offended Minnie, you think I'm so low as to always be rude," James said dramatically. She raised her eyebrows in response. "Fine, Ron convinced us to put aside our difference for a day," James said under the influence of Ron's spell.

Everyone was shocked to see tears in McGonagall's eyes and when she approached Ron and enveloped him in a hug. Ron smiled internally laughing. Then he whispered into her ear, "Sirius pranked Remus. I tried to stop him but you know how he is."

Turning around towards Sirus she calmly said," Mr. Black detention with me for your prank on Mr. Lupin. Albus I think Mr. Weasley is just what this school always needed, he should be in charge more often." Sirius' jaw dropped and everyone was trying to hide their laughter.

As the professors turned to sit down Sirius quickly approached Ron and whispered a message into his ear, "First you get James to be nice to Snivellous and then you steal my woman. You're dead!" He went back to his seat quickly not noticing Ron's grin.

Having heard the conversation and seen Ron's grin Regulus smiled. "You are a God," Regulus whispered and Ron's smile grew bigger.

"Whose turn is it to read," Remus asked.

"I believe it's Mr. Blacks," Dumbledore answered motioning toward Sirius who groaned out loud.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**DIAGON ALLEY**

James and Sirius cheered.

Tonks was bouncing excitedly on Remus' lap eagerly anticipating the story.

"Can we please get her a bean bag," Remus asked desperately.

"You don't want me here," Tonks said in a small voice.

Noticing she was on the verge of tears Remus quickly placated her saying," Of course I want you here. I just thought you might be more comfy in your own chair."

"No this is the best spot in the whole world," Tonks answered snuggling into Remus who was glaring at Ron over her head.

Ron chuckled. Even a fake mini Tonks had Remus whipped.

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight. "It was a dream, he told himself firmly. "I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. **

Everyone shook their heads sadly.

**When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard. "There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream. Tap. Tap. Tap. "All right, " Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up. "He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.** **Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat. "Don't do that. "Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat. **

"**Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl **

"Remmy

**"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa. **

_Is this man serious, _Regulus thought.

**"What?"**

**"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."**

_Lazy, _Regulus thought fidgeting in his seat.

**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags... Finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins. "Give him five Knuts, " said Hagrid sleepily.**

Regulus couldn't contain himself anymore and opened his mouth to speak but Ron inconspicuously smacked him on the back of the head. Rubbing the back of his head Regulus looked at Ron whose expression was clearly telling him to shut it. Regulus huffed, crossed his arms and looked down. Underneath the hood of his hair he stole glances at Ron who was engrossed in the book. _How did he know what I was going to do? No one knows me that well and Ron doesn't strike me as the perceptive type. Am I friends with him in the future? _Regulus blanked out from the reading for awhile as he contemplated the curious red-head next to him. He never realized that the thought of being Ron's friend had caused him to grin.

**"Knuts?"**

**"The little bronze ones. "Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window. Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. "Best be Off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."**

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture. "Um - Hagrid?""Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots. "I haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night... He won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

"Don't worry son. The potters are one of the richest families, we always have money. Don't have to work a day in my life if I want to," James said soothingly.

Normally Severus would've complained and tell James that was an excuse for laziness but today he said, "I'm sure your family worked hard for that."

James smiled at not being compared to other families who wasted their wealth and didn't work. He nodded his head. Everyone's eyes were practically jumping out of their head. This was too weird. Ron couldn't stop grinning.

"**Don't worry about that, " said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**

**"But if their house was destroyed - - "**

**"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. **

**Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither. ""Wizards have banks?"**

"Honestly, does he think we're savages," Regulus questioned while everyone else chuckled. It was fun to hear about a muggle-borns (well not technically but close enough) thoughts.

**"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins. "Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding. "Goblins?"**

"I hate goblins," Lily said shuddering remembering her encounters with them. She thought they were highly intelligent but intimidating and rude.

"I don't know. The midget thing kind of takes away from the scariness," Ron pondered out loud. Everyone, even Dumbledore known for his insane comments, looked at him strangely. Now they were sure he was mad.

**"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. **

"Black should we expect you to make headlines for breaking into Gringotts," Severus said pointedly toward Sirius purposely ignoring McGonagall's stern glare.

"I'm not mad, right James," Sirius asked turning toward his best mate.

James raised his eyebrows at the question. "Pads I don't think asking for my help is the best thing."

Sirius huffed and glared at Severus who was smirking. Then he gave Ron a murderous look and whispered, "You're dead."

Ron shrugged much to his annoyance. _Eh what was new, it's not like I'm not used to death threats, _Ron thought bitterly.

**Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. **

Ron snorted but only Dumbledore heard him and furrowed his eyebrows at Ron. However Ron was lost in his thoughts leaving the headmaster concerned as to the future of Hogwarts.

**As a matter o'fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business. " Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see."**

Dumbledore smiled while Regulus frowned not impressed by the lovable giant.

**"Got everythin'? Come on, then. "Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm. **

**"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat. "Flew," said Hagrid.**

**"Flew?""Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."**

Lily cleared her throat ready to ask her question, "Professors, how can Hagrid fly? Hagrid is rather large compared to a broomstick and a thestral would probably collapse under his weight."

"I'm not sure Ms. Evans. Most likely he used the unbreakable charm or made himself lighter," McGonagall said looking toward the headmaster who simply shrugged.

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying. "Seems a shame ter row, though, " said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter -er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

"Potters don't get friends in trouble," James said proudly.

**"Of course not, " said Harry, eager to see more magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land. "Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked. **

**"Spells - enchantments, " said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."**

"I bet there are dragons in Gringotts," Sirius said loudly.

"Mr. Black as I said before betting will not be tolerated," McGonagall said interrupting Lily.

"But,"Sirius whined.

"No buts," McGonagall ansered sternly and Sirius huffed.

"Anyway, Sirius when would Harry have the chance to find that out," Lily questioned.

"You never know," Sirius muttered not noticing Ron trying to hold back his laughter.

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life."**

**Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual, " Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

**"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself."**

Everyone laughed amused.

**'Course, " said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job.** **Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice." **

"Sir you really should take the job," Lily said.

"Kiss-up," Sirius coughed.

"I think not Ms. Evans. Hogwarts is much more delightful. Besides, the house-elves know how I like my lemon drops," Dumbledore replied. McGonagall rolled her eyes.

**"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?" **

**"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country. "**

**"Why?"**

Severus knew this would be the worst day of his life. Not being able to make snarky comments was killing him inside, tomorrow he was going to kill Ron!

**"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone. **

Lily wanted to defend muggles but she knew that while people were good, greed often led to horrible choices.

**"At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street. Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"**

Regulus looked pointedly at Ron hoping he would at least admit that he wasn't wrong about Hagrids stupidity. Ron simply shook his head stubbornly much to Regulus' annoyance. _This is why friendships are stupid; they don't let you admit that what someone is doing is wrong. _Regulus didn't realize he was unconsciously starting to list the faults in friendship to prevent him from admitting that's what he craved the most-particularly from Ron.

He also didn't know that Ron was preventing him from saying something stupid in order to avoid another argument with Sirius, not out of loyalty for Hagrid. Ron knew Hagrid could be a tad reckless.

**"Hagrid, " said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"**

**"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

James and Sirius smiled wickedly while Lily and McGonagall rolled their eyes.

**"You'd like one?"**

**"Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go. "They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets. **

"It is confusing," James agreed recalling the money Lily showed him.

"No it isn't, with just a bit more practice you'd understand," Lily argued.

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. "Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket. "Good, " said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need. "Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**wand **

**cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **

**glass or crystal phials**

**telescope set**

**brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad **

"Who'd bring one of those", Sirius asked, "bloody annoying."

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"I still think that's a stupid rule," James muttered.

"Still upset your petition didn't work out Prongs," Remus asked.

"Don't remind me," James said shaking his head remembering the petition he started in first year demanding first years be allowed brooms, "even Slytherins signed it."

"I wanna go flying," Tonks chipped in and James smiled broadly. _I wonder if Ron would let us._

**"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud. **

**"If yeh know where to go, " said Hagrid. Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow. **

**"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. **

Severus struggled under the spells weight and started to claw at his throat.

"Is something wrong with your throat Sev," Lily asked worry in her eyes. She got up and approached Severus and grabbed his hand. He shook his head no and she smiled happily going back to her seat. _Then again…_

**This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up?**

"I swear if it wasn't for his looks I'd think," Sirius said but stopped realizing he was about to say Harry could've been Snapes son. He shuddered at the unpleasant thought.

**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so; yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him. "This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron.** (Yay!)** It's a famous place. "It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it.**

Dumbledore smiled, he could see Harry as an excellent Auror in the future.

**Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.**

"I like Tom, he slips me free drinks," Sirius said ignoring McGonagall's disapproving glare.

**The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"** **"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle. "Good Lord, " said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be -?"The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

"And so it begins" Ron said.

**"Bless my soul, " whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... What an honor. "He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. **

"Well it seems you were right about not letting him being raised in the wizarding world," McGonagall said pityingly. Noticing Dumbledore was about to thank her she interrupted; "Now if you had only given him to a better family I would be much happier." He bowed his head.

**"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." "So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud. ""Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter. ""Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle. "I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop. ""He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. "Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. **

Ron growled quietly but it didn't escape the headmaster or Regulus' hearing.

"Quirrell? Must be new," James said.

**"Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts. ""P-P-Potter, " stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you. ""What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?""D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts, " muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it.**

"He's awful," Lily said, "that stuttering would get on my nerves."

"You have no idea," Ron said bitter. Dumbledore sighed. If this was the best he could find that meant the curse hadn't worn off.

**"N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously.**

"Just because he destroyed the most powerful wizard does not mean he's supremely talented," Regulus commented annoyed with the professor. He didn't like it but he could relate to Harry about the pressures people put on you and feeling frustrated when you just didn't want to anymore.

**"You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself. " He looked terrified at the very thought. But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to getaway from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble. "Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry. "Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

James frowned. He liked being known but not being able to get out of places without a bodyguard would be annoying.

**Hagrid grinned at Harry. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh – mind you, he's usually tremblin'. "**

**"Is he always that nervous?"  
><strong> 

**"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?**

"Oh Hagrid, you're going to scare him," Lily said. James scoffed.

Dumbledore was suspicious. Something about Quirrell didn't feel right.

**"Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up... Two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry. "He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

**"Welcome, " said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley. **

"I love it there," Tonks said bouncing on Remus' leg again. He swore his leg was going to come off by the end of the day.

**"He grinned at Harry's amazement. **

James and Lily smiled albeit a bit sadly.

**They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. "Yeah, you'll be needin' one, " said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. **

Lily grinned, she still had that same wish whenever she went there.

**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad... "**

Ron furrowed his eyebrows, that statement sounded strangely familiar to him.

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look, " Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever - –"**

James started to bounce eagerly. Everyone rolled their eyes at his enthusiasm.

"I want one," he cried excitedly.

"No James," Lily said, "I'm sure there's going to be a new broom after that and you're going to want that one."

"But Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," James whined giving her puppy eyes, "never mind I don't want one, I need one!" Lily shook her head trying to hold back her laughter.

"Me too," Tonks said giggling at James. He was a funny man.

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon... "Gringotts, " said Hagrid. They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was "Yeah, that's a goblin, " said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. Thegoblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

**Enter, stranger, but take heed. Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there.**

"I love that poem," Lily said after Sirius finished.

**"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid. **

_Thanks a lot Hagrid, _Ron thought.

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter. **

**"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. **

**"We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe. "**

**"You have his key, Sir?"**

**"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. **

"I miss Fang," Sirius commented.

"We can see him soon, Padfoot. In case you forgot he lives 10 minutes away from the castle," Remus replied. Sirius cheered up.

**The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals. "Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order. "**

**"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore, " said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the YouKnow-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen. **

"Oh Hagrid, never do that in front of an eleven year old. Especially not Prongs kid. Potters can't resist anything secretive," Remus sighed.

"Hey! I can too!," James said offended.

"Uhuh, that's why when I hid my chocolate you have Sirius sniff them out," Remus retorted. James whistled innocently.

"Wait? What do you mean sniff them out," Lily asked confused. Remus ignored her and James whistled harder.

"Plbt! Plbt!"

"Eh, Tonks what are you doing," Sirius asked. She pointed at James who was still whistling and everyone laughed. Lily's question was forgotten.

**"The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well, " he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. "What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked. "Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously.** **"Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that. **

Lily groaned and James winked at the Marauders.

**"Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off. At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. **

"Best ride ever," James and Sirius exclaimed. Ron looked sick as he remembered the last time he was there.

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late – they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. I never know, " Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

"A stalagmite," Lily started but Sirius interrupted.

"Lils, Hagrids going to explain it," he said.

**"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it, " said Hagrid. **

"That's not what I was going to say," Lily said.

"Better than what you would've said anyway," Sirius responded. Lily glared at him.

**"An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick. "He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. "All yours," smiled Hagrid. **

Severus felt a sting of jealousy._ How am I supposed to compete with that? _

"That's not even all of it," James said, "that's just for school."

**All Harry's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. **

**Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag. "The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh. " He turned to Griphook."Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

Sirius and James groaned.

**"One speed only, " said Griphook. They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. "Stand back, " said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there, "said Griphook.**

"**How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked. "About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin. **

Lily shuddered.

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. **

"I wonder what it is," James asked.

"It's obvious James," Remus said.

"Really," James said confused, "what is it."

"I'm not telling you," he replied. Jam**e**s glared at him.

**Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask. "Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut, " said Hagrid. One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life - more money than even Dudley had ever had. **

**"Might as well get yer uniform, " said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts. " He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

"He just left my kid for adrink," Lily said in a dangerous tone, "I am going to kill him." Even James and Sirius were frowning, they expected more from Hagrid.

"Albus, I think maybe Hagrid wasn't the best choice," McGonagall stated. Regulus was mentally cheering.

"We'll see," Dumbledore said unsure.

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. **

"Oooh, maybe a new friend," Lily said hopefully.

**"In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. "Hello, " said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?""Yes, "said Harry. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands, " said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. **

"Oh no, anybody but him, "Sirius and James groaned,

"Who is it," Lily asked confused.

"It's a Malfoy," Sirius said bitter.

"How do you know," Lily asked.

"Please Lily, the drawling voice, and pointed face were dead giveaways," James answered, "can't believe that git had akid."

"Worse I think he's married to Cissy," Sirius said shuddering.

Regulus spoke up, "Leave Cissy alone!"

"Oh I forgot, we have a death eater amongst our midst," Sirius barked.

"," McGonagall exclaimed angry.

"At least I care about my family! I'm not a selfish prat who only thinks about himself," Regulus replied standing up.

Mr. Black," McGonagall exclaimed.

Sirius walked toward his brother and bellowed, "FAMILY! PEOPLE WHO TORTURE YOU BECAUSE I CAN'T DO THAT ONE THING AND FORCE YOU TO JOIN THAT BASTARD! AND IF I DIDN'T THREATEN TO KILL MY FRIENDS! MUMS HATED ME EVER SINCE I WAS BORN AND YOU KNOW WHY!"

Everyone looked at Sirius in shock besides James and Remus. They were well aware of Sirius' past but decided not to interfere. Sirius needed this. But Remus did cover Tonks ears knowing this would not be pretty.

"SO WHAT IF MUM HATES YOU! WHAT ABOUT DAD! DID YOU THINK ABOUT HIM," Regulus yelled.

Sirius was starting to shake, " WHAT ABOUT HIM? HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! IF NOT HE WOULD'VE DONE SOMETHING FOR ME! I CAN'T DO WHAT YOU CAN DO FOR HIM AND I'LL ALWAYS BE A DISSAPOINTMENT TO HIM BECAUSE OF IT! WE ALL KNOW HE LOVES YOU MORE THAN ME!" Sirius was struggling not to cry at this point.

"THAT'S A LIE. DAD COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THAT! WHEN HE FOUND OUT WHY YOU RAN AWAY HE YELLED AT MUM FOR DAYS! THEY AREN'T EVEN SPEAKING TOO EACH OTHER ANYMORE! BUT NO, SIRIUS BLACK DOESN'T CARE! HE DOESN'T CARE THAT DAD IS DRINKING HIMSELF TO DEATH OR THAT DAD CRIES EVERY NIGHT. OR THAT DAD APOLOGIZES TO ME WHENEVER I HELP HIM INTO BED THINKING IT'S YOU! HE DIDN'T KNOW, SIRIUS AND I CAN'T HELP HIM," Regulus boomed his chest heaving in anger and frustration.

Sirius was stunned, "He didn't know?"

"NO, HE DIDN'T! AND GUESS WHAT SIRIUS? DAD SAID HE WOULD'VE HIDDEN YOU INSTEAD OF MAKE YOU BECOME A DEATH EATER! HE WOULD'VE RUN AWAY WITH YOU! BUT WHEN MUM TOLD HIM I WOULD BECOME ONE, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. HE JUST STOOD THERE, SHOOK HIS HEAD AT ME AND SAID SORRY," Regulus broke off and started to sob. Sirius looked at him stunned.

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say. Eventually James motioned for Sirius to go comfort Regulus. Sirius approached him but the minute he touched him Regulus pulled away.

"Don't touch me," he snapped and sat down. He wiped his face ignoring the hurt on Sirius' face.

"I think you should read Sirius," Ron said snapping Sirius out of his daze. Sirius sat down and opened the book to the page he was on. He was trying more than anything not to break down.

**"Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. **

**"Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley. "Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on. "No, " said Harry. "Play Quidditch at all?" **

James wanted to comment but noticing the tense atmosphere decided to stay quiet for once.

**"No, " Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be. "I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

**"No, " said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

Ron desperately wished that would've been true.

**"Mmm, " said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting. "I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. "That's Hagrid, " said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. **

James couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

**"He works at Hogwarts. ""Oh, " said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?""He's the gamekeeper, " said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second. **

James and Ron nodded their head in approval.

**"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed.**

Everyone who loved the giant were trying not to let Malfoy's words get to them.

**"I think he's brilliant, " said Harry coldly. "Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?""They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy. "Oh, sorry, " said the other, Not sounding sorry at all. **

"Lovely, Lily muttered.

**"But they were our kind, weren't they?""They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean. ""I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear, " and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose, " said the drawling boy. Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts). "What's up?" said Hagrid. "Nothing, " Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. **

**When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

**"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!"**

**"Don't make me feel worse, " said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's. "-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in. ""Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in along line' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

**"So what is Quidditch?"**

"The best sport in the world," James said happily.

**"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch -played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules." **

**"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

**"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but - - ""I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Harry gloomily. "Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin, " said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."**

Dumbledore was disappointed. Maybe Hagrid wasn't the best choice.

**"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" "Years an' years ago, " said Hagrid. They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these.**

**Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

**"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

"If only son," James said wistfully.

**"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances, " said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope.**

**Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again. "Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present. "Harry felt himself go red. "You don't have to - - ""I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'. **

**"Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

Dumbledore decided Hagrid was a good choice.

Lily, the marauders and Ron smiled (his a bit sad though).

**"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand. "A magic wand... This was what Harry had been really looking forward to. **

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. **

**Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

**"Good afternoon, " said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was aloud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Hello, " said Harry awkwardly. "Ah yes, " said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. "**

"Creepy," Sirius said speaking quietly still trying to calm down.

**It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. **

"It's my best subject," Lily commented.

**"Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

**"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. **

"My best subject too," James said while McGonagall smiled.

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. "And that's where... "Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it, " he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do... "He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

**"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?""It was, sir, yes, " said Hagrid. "Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern. "Er - yes, they did, yes, " said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though, " he added brightly. "But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply. "Oh, no, sir, " said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

Ron chuckled.

**"Hmmm, " said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see. " He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?""Er - well, I'm right-handed, " said Harry. "Hold out your arm. That's it. " He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. **

**As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heart strings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand. "Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do, " he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, . Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave. "Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. **

**"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try - - "Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out. "Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. **

"Ollivander likes a challenge," Dumbledore said, "the longer it takes the more powerful the wizard or witch most likely is."

**"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now -yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. "Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. **

"That's the one," James said excited.

Dumbledore was frowning, the wand sounded familiar.

**Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... How curious... How very curious... "**

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... Curious.. "Sorry, " said Harry, "but what's curious?" Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand.**

**It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar. **

Everyone besides Ron gasped and Dumbledore's mind w as working in overdrive.

"But," Lily panicked,"h-how can that be."

"It's okay Lily," Ron assured her. He didn't want her to have a mental breakdown.

**"Harry swallowed. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."**

"He really is strange," Remus commented and trying to avoid Tonk's hand. She was pretending she had a wand and waving her hand like mad.

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder. "Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves, "he said. He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow. "You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet, " said Hagrid. Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words. "Everyone thinks I'm special, " he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... But I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? **

Regulus who had been deathly quiet said, "Because people suck." Sirius flinched knowing he was included in that statement.

Ron looked at him worried. Regulus reminded him of Harry and if he was like him then a pessimistic mood was trouble.

**I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry – I mean, the night my parents died. "Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile. "Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact.**

"Thanks Hagrid," Lily said grateful. Hagrid was at least good at cheering people up.

**"Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope. "Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone. **

As soon as Sirius finished Regulus stormed off into his bedroom. Sirius wanted to follow but Ron motioned for him to leave him alone. Feeling useless Sirius stormed off into his room. It was quiet and everyone tried to drown out the sound of things being thrown in one room and the crying in the other. After awhile Ron went into Regulus' room and the marauders ( remus left Tonks with Lily) went to comfort Sirius.

**PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! PLEASE!**


	8. Regulus and Sirius

**I am so sorry for taking so long. Teachers have been piling one research paper after another and my family are huge computer hogs. To all teachers I have something to say. If you say that a paper is due in a month and then change it to its due in two weeks that is completely unfair to us. Yes I got an A but that's besides the point. **

**MUST READ: Okay so back on topic, I am thankful for all the people who have favorited this story or me. It's an amazing feeling but I am sad to say that I am losing motivation to do this story. Few people review any chapter I post and the only reason I continue is because I see how many people are following it. So on that note I have posted this chapter as a filler. I had originally intended to put it as part of reading the journey to Platform 9 ¾ but decided I needed to take a different approach. So I have finished that chapter of the reading and in order to get me to post it I will need a minimum of at least 7 reviews, negative or positive. For further motivation, you may ask me one question about the story and anything that will happen in the future and I will answer to the best of my ability (if that's not clear I mean stuff like, will Lily fall for Severus, stuff like that). I am sorry I've had to do this. It is killing me to do this, I know that people hate it when it happens but I would like to be excited to do this story again and reviews always make my day. I will allow you to yell at me for this if you want. So now on with the story.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**In Sirius Room**_

James and Remus entered their room hesitantly. When a marauder was in a horrible mood it was nearly impossible to approach them unless being hexed into the next century was on your to do list. Over the years the marauders had learned how to approach one another. James was the easiest; all he needed were people to listen to his rants, go play quidditch with him and eventually James relented. If Peter was angry which was rare, you just had to wait until he was hungry and refuse to give him food until he talked. Remus was difficult but since most of his problems had to do with his lycanthropy and fear of losing friends you simply had to reassure him you would stay with him (it took hours but eventually he calmed down.)

But Sirius…he was the worst of them. Living with family who tortured you at any hint of vulnerability had helped him perfect his mask and getting him to reveal his feelings was a trying task, often with no success.

CRASH.

Startled the two marauders quickly entered the room and surveyed the thrashed room with a grimace. Feathers from the torn pillows lay scattered around the floor, the ruby red blankets were torn beyond recognition, the night tables turned over, and the chairs…wait, why are they pink?

Remus and James shared a look. They were used to Sirius violently venting his anger on inanimate objects or through pranks but never had they seen this amount of damage. Usually the destruction measured his anger, so if this was anything to go by then it was safe to assume Sirius was livid and beyond consoling. Well wasn't that just bloody perfect?

Remus cursed softly under his breath and James nodded his head in agreement. But then they realized Sirius wasn't in the bedroom and were confused until they heard the sound of glass shattering from the adjoining bathroom.

Sirius stared at his face in the mirror. Contrary to popular belief Sirius hated his looks. Yes it was useful when charming birds to do his work or for a quick snog but other than that he desperately wished they could just leave. His olive tone complexion, perfectly arched eyebrows, luxurious hair, high cheekbones, intense grey eyes, fit body, charming smile and confident attitude revealed the perfectly groomed aristocratic heir he was meant to be. Added to his regal looks, his poise and etiquette were perfect (since when was it right for a bloke to actually try to be a savage). Everything about him screamed Black and he hated it. Why give the brother that had no care for politics or pleasing his family everything? Why did Regulus, the true heir, deserve to be awarded with normal looks and less than perfect manners? He was sure someone up there had it in for him, probably his grandmother, she never particularly liked him after he set her precious heirlooms on fire (it's not like he was aiming for the items, it was supposed to be her). His reflection would forever mock him for what he truly was, a Black, meaning he would always be the horrible vile person he desperately tried not to be. Regulus' outburst had just proved that.

He closed his eyes in sorrow as he remembered the argument. How could he have been such an idiot to abandon Regulus? His selfishness, jealousy and pride had gotten the best of him and in turn he'd hurt the young boy he swore to protect from their blasted family.

_**Flashback ( yes I realize Sirius was two but for the sake of this let's just say he had a good memory as a kid due to emotional trauma he suffered)**_

_He felt someone shaking him slightly from his slumber. Sirius pulled the blankets tightly around him and snuggled closer into his pillow hoping the person would take a hint. He was not getting up for anything! _

_"Sirius, I have a surprise for you," an excited voice said shaking him harder._

_Well except for that._

_Sirius quickly sat up rubbing his eyes hurriedly. "Wha iz it," he said sleepily._

___ The man gave a soft chuckle at the boys' antics. "I have someone I think you'll be very happy to meet!"___

_Sirius' eyes widened and asked, "A puppy." He was jealous of all the kids who played with their dogs outside and while Dad said he'd think about it, mother flat out refused it. His father shook his head in response and Sirius pouted but then noticed a small bundle of blankets cradled in his fathers arms. Sirius moved toward it and encased in the blanket was a little doll with black hair sleeping soundly. He looked at his father confused.___

_"Sirius this is your new baby brother, Regulus Arcturus Black," his father answered proudly.___

_Sirius started to jump happily and asked to hold him but his father refused saying it would be better if he waited a bit. They didn't want him to wake up. A pouting Sirius was returned to bed excited at the prospect of a brother.___

_7 months later___

_"," Regulus, or the little monster as Sirius nicknamed him, was crying again! Sirius placed the pillow over his head trying to muffle out the sound to no avail. After a few minutes of more torture he got up and tottered over to the next room. He wished his parents would come but usually they were so tired they just let him cry. Sirius pulled a nearby chair near Regulus' crib and climbed it. He peered down to see Regulus crying and kicking furiously. _

___"Looke here, I like sleep. You cry I get no sleep. Got it," he sternly asked the infant who had stopped crying and gave Sirius a weird look. Sirius slapped his forehead in frustration and the baby let out a small giggle. Regulus waved his arms wildly motioning for Sirius to carry him._

___Sirius looked around helplessly. What was he supposed to do? So of course he did what any other toddler would do, the stupid thing. He reached down and grabbed Regulus, he'd managed to grab onto him but the added weight caused him to slip off the chair. Sirius accidentally let go of Regulus and they both hit the floor. Regulus wasn't crying and lay motionless. Sirius freaked out and started to cry. He'd killed his baby brother! Mother and father were going to kill him! He curled his knees to his stomach and sobbed but then felt a tug on his pants. Startled, he looked down and saw Regulus smiling happily and motioning for Sirius to carry him. _

___"REGGIE," Sirius shrieked happily and attacked his baby brother. He teared up again happy Reg was alive. Looking down at the infant cradled in his arms, Sirius made a promise, " I pwomise to be the best bother ever and always protect you."_

___**End of flashback **_

Sirius felt a few lone tears escape. He had failed his promise to his brother. He looked at his face again and despite the tears and broken mask everything was still perfect. His reflection was mocking him, telling him he should be back with his vile family, not with people cared. In a burst of anger Sirius punched the mirror shattering it. His hand was throbbing in pain but he could care less, he was the lowest. He heard Remus and James enter and place their hands on his shoulder but he shrugged them off.

"Don't touch me," he barked. He didn't deserve their pity, everything was his fault.

James frowned. Sirius was beyond their help right now, the only thing that would work was if he talked with Regulus. "Pads, just give him some time."

"Yeah I'm sure if I just give him some time he'll forgive me for abandoning him for two years with our precious family and leaving him to be the death eater of the family," he said bitter.

"Pads, that's not your fault. You know there was nothing you could do for him, staying there would've been suicide," Remus said comfortingly.

"Better that than losing him. I could've stayed behind. I swore when we were kids I'd protect him and I couldn't even do that," Sirius responded with self-loathing evident in his voice. Remus and James shared a frown, a self-loathing Sirius wasn't east to comfort.

"Sirius-," James started but was cut off by Sirius.

"NO! DON'T TELL ME EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY! WHAT'S GOOD ABOUT BREAKING YOUR FATHERS HEART OR FAILING THOSE WHO LOVE YOU! I'M NO BETTER THAN MY SICK, TWISTED FAMILY. AND NOW REGULUS IS NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE ME AND HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE-," Sirius broke off his shoulders trembling the only sign of his silent sobbing.

"That's not true," a voice said from the doorway.

**In Regulus's Room**

Ron entered the room sighing. He knew the relationship between the Black brothers wasn't exactly amicable but he had no idea it was this bad. Regulus was in the corner of the room crouched on the floor hugging his knees. The slight tremble in the boy's body was the only sign of sorrow that could be seen. Ron approached him, sat down next to him and let out a long heavy sigh. Regulus didn't move. Ron sighed even louder this time hoping Regulus would get the hint. Nothing. Great, he just had to be as stubborn as Harry.

Ron cleared his throat," No offense or anything but there's a bunch of people waiting for you so we can start reading. I mean you could stay here if you want, it's not like we're trying to save the world or anything."

Regulus looked up his grey eyes disbelieving and face angry, "Has anyone ever told you that you have no tact."

Ron grinned, "Once or twice. Most people like to compliment my good looks, impressive Quidditch skills and witty charm."

Regulus snorted. "Are you sure that wasn't just you talking to your reflection," he asked sarcastically.

Ron acted affronted, "I'll have you know that my reflection is very intelligent and honest. Rather good-looking too now that I think about it." Regulus let out a small chuckle at his antics. "Now I'll just leave you to your pessimistic thoughts and take a nap." Ignoring Regulus' glare Ron laid down on the floor and closed his eyes.

Regulus studied the bizarre boy as he slept. His face had relaxed but unlike the usual cliché that people seemed younger when they slept Ron seemed older. When he was awake he gave off an aura of confidence, determination and ease. When he laughed his boyish charm and mischievous attitude came out and when he was angry or sad his immaturity was revealed. But now he just looked weary, almost as if the day's events had finally caught up with him. His scars were more pronounced and his body agitated.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't swing that way," Ron spoke startling him from his gaze, "but I'm sure Snape would be happy to fulfill your wicked desires."

He blushed much to Ron's amusement. "Shouldn't you be saving the world," he muttered.

"Yeah, there is this hugely pessimistic, slightly ugly, thinks no one cares about him friend I have who is depending on me to have a better life," Ron answered seriously.

Shocked Regulus gasped, "How did you do that?" Ron raised an eyebrow worthy of Hermione. "Figure me out so fast?"

"Who said I was talking about you? I meant Harry, his pessimism could seriously bring my mood down," Ron answered smilingly. Obviously Ron preferred Harry how he was no matter what.

Regulus looked down sad; he hadn't noticed the mirth in Ron's eyes. How could he ever compete with bloody Harry Potter, the chosen one?

"You know I used to be jealous of Harry? He was the chosen one everyone depended on, wealthy and famous, a star seeker too. Could give Krum a run for his money. I was sure that life could get no better than that but I was wrong. You see he went through life thinking he was never good enough for anybody to love because of how his family treated him and he was sure by pleasing everyone he could win their love. Until one day all that pleasing got too be too much and he just acted like himself, damn all the others. What he could never realize was that everybody just loved Harry for the noble, temperamental git he is. He taught us all in the end that love was the only thing worth sacrificing yourself for and a life without it is just not worth it," Ron said smiling but Regulus could sense a deep sadness radiating off him.

Confused Regulus asked," Why are you telling me this?"

Ron got up and shrugged his shoulders."Why does anybody ever say anything? Well I think I've had enough sap for one day so I guess I'll just be leaving now." with that he got up and started to leave.

"Ron," Regulus spoke gaining his attention,"why aren't you telling me to forgive Sirius?"

"What makes you think I didn't," he answered mysteriously and he turned around to leave.

Regulus muttered," Great, just what this world needs, another Dumbledore." He didn't hear Ron's laughter at his statement as he closed the door.

_**Back in Sirius Bathroom**_

They all turned to see Regulus standing sheepishly at the door.

"Sirius I-," Regulus broke off glancing at Remus and James. Remus quickly caught on and made to leave but James kept on standing not getting the hint.

Remus cleared his throat," Prongs there's that thing were supposed to be at right now."

James furrowed his eyebrows," What thing?"

"You know that thing that we uhh have to do," Remus said pointedly looking at Sirius and Regulus hoping James would catch on but to his dismay he was clueless, "that really important thing that requires our presence _not_ to be here."

James seemed to be further confused and Sirius looked ready to attack James. Fed up Remus grabbed James by the ear, ignoring his protests, and dragged him out of the room shutting the door behind Regulus.

"I thought the Marauders were the kings of subtlety," Regulus asked teasingly.

Sirius smiled. "We are but we're known to be the kings of stupidity at times also," Sirius paused and frowned, "especially me."

"Sirius I-," Regulus started but was once again cut off by Sirius. Was anyone going to ever let him finish a sentence?

"Regulus, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I know you don't forgive me," Regulus started to interrupt but Sirius raised his voice, "and I'm not asking you to forgive me. I wouldn't if I were you."

"Sirius I do," Regulus said louder but Sirius continued ranting.

"I've been a horrible brother and I've been acting like a git to you, especially today. And I'm sorry for not being able to protect you from our family and leaving you to become the death eater of the family," here Sirius bowed his head down in sorrow and relieved Regulus finally started to speak but Sirius was far from over, "I'm no better than mother, I should be the one carrying that mark, not you-"Sirius was cut off by a firm punch to his face sending him flying into the wall.

"Merlin! Can I say something please," Regulus asked his shoulders shaking. Sirius looked up at him and nodded frightened.

"Thank you! Blimey, I forgot how rubbish you were at apologies. Look Sirius I can't say I'm not angry. Living with mother and becoming the Death Eater of the family isn't exactly rainbows and sunshine. Plus dealing with dad is no picnic either," Sirius started to interrupt but Regulus raised his hand in protest, "but it was my choice. You warned me about our family and what would happen if I stayed around but I ignored you. I was an idiot back then and I'm an idiot now. I shouldn't be blaming you for everything and I don't want to hear anymore apologies from you, it's making me feel guilty. Got it?"

Sirius smiled and started to laugh at the last sentence much to Regulus' confusion. "Sirius are you okay," he asked before he was pummeled to the ground by Sirius who was hugging him tightly.

"Never better," Sirius responded his voice muffled by his brother's hair.

Regulus squirmed under Sirius' embrace, "OI! GET OFF!" Sirius shook his head and continued to hug him tightly much to Regulus' annoyance. After a few minutes Sirius let go much to his relief and they both stood up.

"Regulus, I know you don't want anymore apologies," Regulus gave him a stern look," and I won't but I'm not leaving you alone anymore. When this finishes you're coming to live with me at my apartment."

"Sirius I can't," he sighed sadly," I can't leave dad with mother."

"He can come too," Sirius quickly assured him squeezing his arms comfortingly. Regulus winced feeling a burning pain on his left arm. Sirius quickly let go his smiling face changing to one of concern and beckoned Regulus to follow him to his room. They sat down on his bed ignoring the mess and Sirius pulled Regulus' sleeve up despite the protests. Sirius felt his eyes tear up again and struggled to keep them back at seeing the Dark Mark branded on his brother's arm. "Regulus," he choked out in sorrow. Knowing his brother was a Death Eater was one thing but seeing the mark confirming the truth was a different thing entirely. It showed the difficulty of their situation; one brother on each side of a war. While Sirius loved his brother and wanted more than anything to protect him he couldn't give up his beliefs.

Regulus bowed his head in shame and in a heartbreaking voice said, "Sirius I don't know what to do. I hate what I am, what I've become. I'm a monster."

Sirius shook his head sadly," No Regulus you're not. You've just had a difficult time leaving our family's beliefs."

"NO," he bellowed strongly but seeing Sirius' worry softened," Sirius, I'd like to be able to blame our family but I can't. I'm just a coward, I'm not like you and because of it I can't escape this."

"Regulus, I promise I will do everything to help you. I'm sure with Ron's help we can do something," he paused seeing Regulus looking at him sadly but continued," I promise you. After this is all over you and dad are coming home with me and everything's going to be okay."

Seeing his brothers determination Regulus smiled. He knew it was hopeless, there was no escaping Voldemort except death but he refused to see his brother worry anymore. "Thank you Sirius," he managed to say brightly hoping his brother would be gullible enough to believe him.

Sirius rose smiling. "Good," he spoke but then frowned, "Regulus is everything okay between us now?"

Regulus grimaced but nodded his head, "I forgive you if you forgive me. But there are still a lot of things that we have to talk about. But I think we've kept everyone waiting long enough. So can we just handle each problem as they come?"Sirius hugged his brother and nodded his head as he pulled away. They both made to leave but then Regulus remembered something. "Sirius," he asked gaining his attention, "do you mid treating me like a brother again? Hearing you call me Regulus all the times is scary."

"Sure thing," he responded and Regulus smiled but then added teasingly," Reggiekins." Regulus groaned in annoyance. He should have kept his mouth shut!

They left the room to join the others each with different thoughts.

"_I promise not to fail you again little brother,"_ Sirius vowed in his head.

Regulus remembered Ron's words, _"In the end the only thing worth sacrificing yourself for is love." _He looked at Siirus sadly who had rejoined his friends already with the hugest grin not noticing the tears Regulus struggled to keep at bay.


	9. Journey to Platform 9 34

**AN: So I know I said I wanted 7 reviews and I only got 4 but the 7 story alerts convinced me too update. Anyway the last chapter was a filler and I'd rather you review a chapter where they read instead of one of those. So no kidding this time, 7 reviews or I don't update. It's not much to ask really considering more than 60 people have favorite this story or alerted it. By the way the next chapter is done already if that doesn't motivate you. I was supremely bored waiting around for people to review. On with the chapter. IT's probably my favorite so far.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. If not I would use J.K. Rowling's power to put an end to the distribution of Recess Peanut Butter Cups. Those things are disgusting ( yes I realize more than half the population disagrees with me so be thankful I don't have that kind of power)**

Lily and the Marauders were whispering amongst themselves when Sirius approached them. They glanced at his grinning expression and smiled happy their friend and his brother seemed to have made up. Remus looked for the other Black to see how he was feeling and frowned when he thought he saw Regulus holding back tears but Regulus noticed and quickly masked his feelings. The werewolf frowned but let it go; maybe he was just seeing things.

Regulus sighed in relief as Lupin turned toward his friends with a smile. He'd have to be a bit more careful. He looked at the room, Severus and the professors were nowhere to be found, the marauders were talking, his "cousin" was running around contented, and Ron was on a beanbag with his feet resting on the table in front of him. He glanced back at his brother talking to his friends but decided against joining them, it was too soon, and walked toward Ron.

The redhead in question seemed to be enjoying another nap again. And he thought Sirius was lazy. The problem was the beanbag he was resting on was not Ron's but his. "Ron," he asked softly but simply received a large snore in response. "Ron," he asked again this time shaking him but Ron simply raised a hand and waved him away. Honestly! Regulus kneeled down and pushed Ron off the beanbag and was surprised to note that despite the boy's burly exterior he was easily able to move him. Regulus frowned, something was off. Ron was taller than anyone in the room and Weasley's were known for their large appetites and ghastly table manners. Shouldn't he have been heavier? He looked down at Ron who had woken up and was glaring at Regulus in anger. Normally he would tease Ron, especially for his disheveled appearance but he was too worried to bother.

"Blimey! Can't a bloke get any sleep in here," Ron asked angrily.

Regulus' frown deepened. He looked closer at Ron's eyes and underneath were large, dark bags was strange. They'd only been up for a few hours and had a long night's sleep, plus Ron just had a nap (sure he's interrupted both but that was beside the point).He tried to recall what Ron had eaten this morning at breakfast before remembering that Ron had only eaten a slice of toast saying he'd eaten before pranking anybody.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Regulus decided to let the issue go right now. Maybe Ron hadn't been lying or probably didn't have the large appetite his family was known for. Plus, he just arrived yesterday; maybe the journey had interfered with his sleep. He was still suspicious but decided to wait before confronting Ron. "You were on my bean bag," Regulus said nonchalantly.

Ron sighed frustrated," And you couldn't conjure another one and let me sleep peacefully?"

"Nope," Regulus said popping the "p", "It's mine."

Ron stuck his tongue out before saying, "Baby."

Regulus glared, "Says the git who spends all his time sleeping! Why couldn't you sleep in your own bean bag?"

Ron pouted, "You took the orange one."

"Are you serious," Regulus asked exasperated.

"No, he's Siriu-,"Ron started motioning toward Sirius before he was cut off by a pillow being thrown in his face. "Hey!" He looked up to see Regulus whistling innocently but his eyes had the mischievous and sly twinkle usually only found in Sirius' eyes.

"What," Regulus asked innocently.

"You know what," Ron said gritting his teeth but Regulus maintained his demeanor," you threw the pillow at my face!"

"Are you sure the pillow didn't just magically fly to your face," Regulus questioned.

"Why would it do that," Ron asked falling right into Regulus' trap.

"To shield the world from your ugly face," Regulus answered with a smirk.

"Why you little," Ron started before picking up the pillow and throwing it at the laughing Slytherin. The pillow smacked him right in the face causing him to stop laughing. Regulus glared at the laughing insufferable git who was pointing at his hair. He quickly frowned and conjured a mirror from the pillow and gasped at his reflection.

"My hair! First you make me have red hair as hideous as yours and now you mess it up," Regulus shrieked trying to comb his hairs with his fingers.

"Oi! Lay off the hair," Ron said offended.

"Hem hem," a voice said clearing their throat startling them and they turned around (well Ron flinched before turning around, the voice had reminded him of the toad) to see McGonagall giving them a bizarre look. Behind her were the marauders, Lily and Tonks with looks of amusement. Severus somehow had managed to pull off a look of boredom and disdain (only him) and Dumbledore seemed happier than when he'd first discovered lemon drops (seriously).It seems they'd had an audience the entire time."Mr. Weasley. Mr. Black. What are you two doing," the headmistress inquired.

Ron and Regulus looked at each other before pointing at one another, "He started it." They turned to glare at each other.

"I was sleeping," Ron exclaimed.

"On my beanbag," Regulus retorted.

Ron started to respond before being cut off by McGonagall," Enough! I think I've seen enough childish behavior for one day. Albus it seems I was wrong in my observation, maybe Mr. Weasley isn't the best to leave in charge." Sirius whooped but a glare from McGonagall effectively stopped him. "Now I think it's best if we continued reading," she finished sending everyone to their seats except the two performers.

"This isn't over Black," Ron growled. His hair had been insulted and now McGonagall thought he was a kid (sure he still lived with his mom but that was beside the point).

"Bring it Weasley," Regulus snarled in response. No one messed with his hair (he wasn't that shallow, but still, he put a lot of effort into making it as luxurious as Sirius).

"Oh I will,' Ron swore before sitting down as did Regulus. Ron smiled inwardly while Regulus desperately tried to comb his hair again and hiding his smile behind his hair.

"Yay I don't have to read anymore," Sirius cheered.

"It wasn't that bad Pads," James said.

"Just you wait your turn, its torture," Sirius responded dramatically.

"Padfoot, it is my turn," James said smirking.

"Oh right," Sirius said embarrassed. James grabbed the book from the table and proceeded to read.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**THE JOURNEY FROM PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS**

Everyone cheered.

"No more Dursleys," Sirius said happy.

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him - in fact, they didn't speak to him at all.**

"I spoke too soon," Sirius groaned.

**Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while. Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in A History of Magic. **

"WHAT," Ron and James shouted, "HOW COULD HE READ THAT!"

Lily glared at James before punching him on the shoulder. "You should be proud he's willing to read his schoolbooks," she said sternly before pointedly glaring at Sirius, James and Ron," unlike some of you. _Even though you managed to perfect most of the spells on your first tries without glancing at your books_, she thought slightly jealous.

**His school books were very interesting.**

James looked ready to burst into tears but decide against it as he saw Lily's glare. He heard Sirius chuckling quietly next to him and was sure he knew what was going through his head. _Whipped._

**He lay on his bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first. **

Severus tried not to smile, he did the same thing.

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. **

"Oh this will go well," Lily sighed.

**He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room. **

Everyone burst into laughter, yes including Severus.

"Can you imagine him running with that tail," Remus choked out setting everyone off again.

**"Er - Uncle Vernon?" Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening. "Er - I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts. "Uncle Vernon grunted again. "Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes. "Thank you. "He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke. "Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

**Harry didn't say anything. "Where is this school, anyway?""I don't know, " said Harry, realizing this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket. "I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock, " he read. His aunt and uncle stared. "Platform what?"**

Remus wanted to point out that Petunia should know where the platform is but seeing Lily's anger he thought it best not to ask.

**"Nine and three-quarters. ""Don't talk rubbish, " said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters. "**

Sirius scoffed, "Shows what he knows."

"Pads, he wouldn't know," James said.

Sirius pouted," You just had to point that little detail out didn't you?"

**"It's on my ticket. ""Barking, " said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother. ""Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly. "Taking Dudley to the hospital, " growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

Ron, Regulus, Lily and the marauders snickered.

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes – he'd change on the train. **

McGonagall smiled. It seemed this boy had sense.

**He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off. **

Ron couldn't help but chuckle. Now, well in future time or his past, Harry couldn't sit down without being swarmed by fans. The funniest time had been when a fan girl, well more specifically a middle-aged lady, attacked him to the floor and proceeded to shower Harry in kisses. Shocked, Harry lay there doing nothing to defend himself and when Ginny saw she ripped the lady off him, and sent her a mean bat-bogey hex. However, the lady was in a daze and hyperventilating, stuttered, "I kissed Harry Potter," repeatedly in disbelief until her family came to gather her. She'd never even noticed she'd been cursed.

Ron sighed. That day had been a nice one, Ginny seemed to be recovering but then a week later Harry told her he would be training as an auror which required him to constantly be away. While she was proud and accepted it, she was still heartbroken to finally get him back only to have to say bye again so suddenly. From there she'd slowly started to deteriorate having no one to turn to. Ron wished he could've been there but he'd been absorbed in trying to find a way back. He shook himself out of his thoughts. _He was doing the right thing._

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. "Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all. "Have a good term, " said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away.**

Lily was fuming. "WHY THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING-," Lily trailed off to angry to speak. Everyone else looked at the book with disdain but didn't bother to say anything, there was no point.

Tonks looked at the crazy red-haired women in fear. _Why were all the red-headed people she knew scary? Hmm maybe she should wear that color more often…_

**All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.**

McGonagall snorted. And she thought he was smart.

**He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose.**

**Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it;he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl. Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.**

"No don't do that," James said anxious, how was his son going to get on the train?

"Albus, we really should have someone nearby," McGonagall said worried.

Dumbledore nodded also concerned. "I'll try but usually muggleborns already are informed."

McGonagall sighed. Oh Hagrid.

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying. "- packed with Muggles, of course - - "Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair.**

Everyone looked pointedly at Ron who was grinning.

"Now the story is getting good," Ron said brightly. Lily raised her eyebrow. "Well Harry's great and all but I'm the entertaining and handsome one." Lily and Regulus snorted.

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they had an owl. Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying. "Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother. "Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't go... "**

Ron grimaced. He knew his family would be in the books and had made his peace with leaving them but he hadn't expected it to hurt so much to hear them.

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first. "What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished. "Fred, you next, " the plump woman said. "I'm not Fred, I'm George, " said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?""Sorry, George, dear. ""Only joking, I am Fred, " said the boy, and off he went. **

Unable to hide their laughter anymore the students minus Severus burst, clutching their sides.

"They're troublemakers for sure," James said proud that chaos would forever be at Hogwarts.

"Imagine the chaos they could cause being twins," Sirius sighed wistful and James nodded in agreement.

McGonagall paled and seemed on the edge of a panic attack. _Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor, she chanted in her head._

"Mr. Weasley you're lucky to have such amusing brothers," Dumbledore said smiling at the time traveler.

Ron managed to plaster a fake smile. His hands had curled into fists and he was shaking at the reminder of Fred. Seeing as everyone was busy laughing no one noticed except for both the Slytherins who looked at the red-head curiously but decided not to ask.

**His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it?**

"Well Harry its quite simple. You use your feet to run at the barrier and don't stop or you're going to crash," Sirius said adopting a teacher like voice, "and don't forget your stuff."

"Sirius you're being annoying," Lily said irritated.

"Whatever do you mean Evans? I'm simply copying your tone of voice," Sirius teased continuing to mock her voice.

"I don't speak like that," Lily said shrilly turning bright red.

"Lily you do speak like that," Severus surprisingly interjected.

Lily turned to glare at him, "Sev, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Supposed to doesn't mean I will," Severus answered much to everyone's amusement.

Lily pouted. She was sure they were conspiring against her.

**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. There was nothing else for it. "Excuse me, " Harry said to the plump woman. "Hello, dear, " she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too. "She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. **

Ron puffed his chest ready for the amazing description.

**He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. **

All the students burst out laughing and the professors chuckled.

"Thanks Harry knew I could count on you," Ron pouted.

"Let's not forget those oddly shaped ears," Regulus said through his laughter causing Ron to give him a fierce glare.

"Or his long, lustrous hair," Sirius added.

James gave him a weird look," Padfoot that's you."

"Sarcasm my young boy," Sirius said shaking his head sadly, "he wishes he could have my beautiful hair instead of that boring, straight and lifeless mop on his head."

"Padfoot, I think you forgot to add that his face turns a brilliant shade of red matching his hair color and his hands curl into fists when he's ready to pummel someone to the ground," Remus said serious.

Sirius gave him a confused glance and was about to ask him to explain when he was tackled to the floor by Ron. They continued to wrestle on the floor despite the headmistress' protests. Noticing Remus was preoccupied watching the fight; Tonks slipped out of his lap and proceeded to ask everyone to place their bets. Ten minutes later the fight ended with Ron successfully pinning Sirius to the floor. Both of them were panting in exhaustion and bruises were starting to form on their faces. Tonks went to deal with the winnings and Sirius noticed it seemed no one had betted on him.

"Did no one think I could win?" Sirius asked annoyed," and where did you learn to bet Tonks?"

"Charlie," Tonks answered smug.

"Pads, no offenses but you usually don't fight because it messes up your hair, you usually resort to pranks or hexing," Remus said kindly. Sirius huffed but then attempted to comb his hair down.

"Don't worry Pads, I had complete faith in you," James said placating Sirius' anger. He was unaware of the secret exchange that occurred between Tonks (currently standing next to James) and James behind their backs. Tonks quickly went to sit on Remus much to his annoyance.

"So what were you saying about being the handsome one," Regulus asked Ron teasingly. Ron's cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. Harry was so dead.

"Oh leave him alone," Lily interjected, "Ron is very handsome with his dazzling blue eyes, strong build, boyish smile and rugged looks." If possible Ron turned pinker but still gave Lily a winning smile. Everyone else gave her strange looks.

"Why, Lilykins, it seems you've taken special notice of a certain time traveler, now haven't we," Sirius teased. Lily blushed and James frowned.

"I-I uhhh," Lily stammered under their gazes before exclaiming, "James READ!"

James picked up the book and gave her a pointed look but she smiled reassuring him he was the only one for her. Smiling he continued to read.

_Merlin, just because I'm in a relationship doesn't mean everyone's magically turned ugly in my eyes, Lilt thought irritated. _

**"Yes, " said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to - - ""How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded. "Not to worry, " she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

Everyone smiled at the kindness of Mrs. Weasley. Lily sent a thankful glance at Ron.

"**"Er - okay, " said Harry. He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble - leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - he wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - he was a foot away - he closed his eyes ready for the crash -It didn't come... He kept on running... He opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. **

"James was it necessary to read all of that like a quidditch commentator," Lily asked half amused and half annoyed.

James nodded, "When will I ever get the chance?"

**A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again. ""Oh, Neville, " he heard the old woman sigh.**

"Poor kid, toads are horrible," Remus said remembering the number of times he's helped younger Hufflepuffs look for their missing toads.

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. "Give us a look, Lee, go on. "The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. **

Ron shuddered remembering what it was.

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

James and Lily grimaced. They wished they could be there to help.

**"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier. "Yes, please, " Harry panted. "Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. "Thanks, " said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. **

Lily and James smiled happy people were willing to help their son.

**"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

"It's not polite to ask," McGonagall said but Dumbledore shook his head.

"It's unfortunate but it's best he start becoming accustomed to this behavior. Besides I do not think the twins are the worst to start out with," he stated.

**"Blimey, " said the other twin. "Are you"**

**He is, " said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry. "What?" said Harry. **

**"Harry Potter, "chorused the twins. "Oh, him, " said Harry. **

All the students laughed, Severus even smirked, while the adults chuckled.

"It seems he didn't get your intelligence Lily," Sirius said laughing.

"Hem Hem," James interrupted," I'm smart too." Severus snorted.

"Keep telling yourself that Prongsie," Sirius replied.

**"I mean, yes, I am. "The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door. "Fred? George? Are you there?""Coming, Mom. "With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train. **

"Ahh mothers, they always seem to know when their children are saying something stupid," James sighed.

Regulus and Sirius snorted. If only adults knew when they were being pig-headed.

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. **

"Harry James Potter! Eavesdropping is impolite," Lily scolded.

"James," James asked smug. Lily blushed. She'd been caught. "Lily, it sounds like you've thought of this name even before we've read about him. Lily blushed a deeper red.

Ron laughed. "Actually, Remus mentioned this," he stopped looking at the werewolf who looked panicked," apparently he and Lily were caught up on baby names when you two started to date. They had an all out baby name war trying to decide what your future children would be named. In the end Remus won, so he actually named your first kid."

James looked at Remus and Lily confused, both had turned a deep red, "Why were you caught up on naming our future kid?"

"That's not important right now James," Remus said preventing Lily from answering, "what's important is that because of me Harry's name is perfect and not that hideous name Lily wanted to name your son."

"What did you-," James started to ask but seeing Lily's glare combined with her embarrassed face he decided it was best to find out later. He'd get it out of her soon.

**Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose. "The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. "Mom - geroff" He wriggled free. "Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got some fink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. "Shut up, " said Ron. **

Severus looked wistfully at the book. His only wish besides having Lily was to have a family who cared for him. To enjoy all the taunts, teasing and rude remarks that were loving and not violent. It had been one of the major reasons he'd started to sway to the dark side. Not only did the power make him feel important but it made him feel accepted in Slytherin, the only true family he believed he had. He looked around the room, he wasn't sure if he could one day consider anyone in here besides Lily and Regulus as family. Although, it seemed even Regulus was easily becoming more accepted into the group despite his background.

Meanwhile, everyone else was laughing at Ron's misfortune.

"This is probably the best chapter by far," Regulus snickered.

"Why," Ron asked.

"The book is doing a much better job of teasing you than I ever could," he replied ignoring the glare.

**"Where's Percy?" said their mother. "He's coming now. "The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.**

McGonagall nodded her head in approval while Sirius and James groaned.

**"Can't stay long, Mother, " he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves- - ""Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea. ""Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it, " said the other twin. "Once - - ""Or twice - - ""A minute - - ""All summer - - ""Oh, shut up, " said Percy the Prefect. **

"They really are brilliant," James said wiping a tear away from his face while everyone else laughed.

Ron smiled sadly.

**"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins."Because he's a prefect, " said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there. "She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or - - "**

"Never give pranksters ideas," Sirius stated.

"Mum secretly loves their troublemaking side, it reminds her of her brothers," Ron said sadly," but sometimes she can be harsh on them." He always wondered why his mother had been particularly hard on the twins. Was it worry that they would share the same fate as her brothers? Did she worry if the twins focused so much on doing what they loved they would be disappointed if it didn't work out in the future? Or was it something else?

**"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet. ""Great idea though, thanks, Mom. ""It's not funny. And look after Ron. ""Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us. ""Shut up, " said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it. "Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

"** Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking. "You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?""Who?""Harry Potter!"Harry heard the little girl's voice. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please... "**

Everyone laughed at the little girl's behavior. Ron smiled. Ginny had been quite cute as a fan girl, plus she rarely hit him in front of Harry. That was always an added bonus.

"She's adorable," Remus commented.

Tonks glared at the book. Whoever this little girl was, she did not like at all.

**"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?""Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning. ""Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to getonto the platform. ""Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

"They better not ask him that," Lily warned.

Ron shuddered. _Damn him! Why did he have to ask Harry that?_

**Their mother suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school. "**

Lily and McGonagall nodded their heads in approval. It seems someone in this book was finally talking sense.

**"All right, keep your hair on. "A whistle sounded. "Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. **

"They're lucky that the train had to go," James noted shivering. His mother had given him a three hour lecture on respecting your elders when he said that to her.

**They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry. "Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls. ""We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."**

Ron laughed. Ginny had refused to talk to the twins for a week when she didn't receive one. It had taken awhile to finally explain to Ginny that her hero had received it instead. Then all was forgiven.

**"George!""Only joking, Mom. "The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. **

Regulus smiled. He'd done that when Sirius had left. But then he winced. Later that evening, when his mom found out where he'd been sorted had been one of the worst days ever. It had been the beginning of long arguments between his parents and his deteriorating relationship with Sirius. He looked at Sirius who gave him a worried glance but he quickly gave him a smile.

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. **

"Definitely," Remus commented and everyone nodded their head vigorously in agreement.

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full. "Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

Everyone laughed at Ron's misfortune whose face seemed would forever be tinged pink.

**"Hey, Ron. "The twins were back. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."**

Regulus and Ron shuddered.

**"Right, " mumbled Ron. "Harry, " said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then. "Bye, " said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them. "Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

"RON," Lily yelled. Everyone else besides Dumbledore were glaring at him.

"Sorry," Ron answered meekly.

Lily calmed down, "As long as you know you were wrong." Ron nodded his head. The marauders and Severus looked at Ron in awe. Lily never calmed down that quickly.

Sirius elbowed James, "Prongs I think something's wrong with Lily."

James nodded in agreement," What do you think it is?"

"Maybe its cause we usually argue with her and Ron gave up quickly," Remus interjected.

Sirius and James gave him weird looks. "Nah I know what it is," Sirius said snapping his fingers, "its cause they're both red-heads."

James nodded. "That sounds about right."

"Why are we whisperin'," Tonks said scaring them. They all looked up to see everyone giving them curious glances. Lily and Ron seemed to know what they were talking about though and were glaring at them. Sirius and James shared a look. _Red-heads. _Remus did a face-palm.

**Harry nodded. "Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes, " said Ron. "And have you really got -you know... "He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. "So that's where You-Know-Who"Yes, " said Harry, "but I can't remember it. ""Nothing?" said Ron eagerly. "Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else. "**

Dumbledore was annoyed. It was difficult to read this book when he had little knowledge of what was going on.

**"Wow, " said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again. "Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him. "Er - Yes, I think so, " said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." **

"Why not," Lily asked glaring at Ron.

"Bitter," Ron said.

**"So you must know loads of magic already. "The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. **

Ron's lip curled in disgust.

**"I heard you went to live with Muggles, " said Ron. "What are they like?""Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers. ""Five, " said Ron. **

"FIVE," Sirius shrieked.

"Yeah," Ron answered," plus my sister makes seven kids." Sirius was giving him an odd stare like he couldn't believe that was even possible.

"All magical and healthy," Sirius asked hesitantly. Ron nodded his head in confirmation. Sirius frowned before hiding behind his hair. He ignored the worried look his brother, James and Remus sent him. _How was that possible? _

Ron and Lily looked at everyone in confusion. It seemed everyone else besides them (and Tonks but she was four) understood what was wrong with Sirius as they noticed the sad looks on everyone's face. Even Severus and he rarely sympathized with Sirius. Ron thought harder before looking at the two black brothers, Sirius was sad and Regulus looked guilty. Realizations dawned on him and he joined the sad glances everyone sent at Sirius. Lily looked on in annoyance. _What was wrong with everyone?_

"Padfoot," James said softly.

"Just read James," Sirius barked.

**For some reason, he was looking gloomy.**

Sirius gave Ron a bitter look. Ron winced.

**"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first.**

Everyone stared at Ron sadly but he shook his head.

"I'm over it," he said bitter. It was sad but it had taken Fred's death for him to fully lose his inferiority complex. In the end he just wanted Fred back.

**You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat. **

McGonagall frowned, "You won't be able to fully reach your magical potential with an old wand."

Ron nodded. Besides his laziness and strong dislike of school his wand had hindered his magical growth. When he finally received his new wand he noticed his spells were more accurate and stronger.

"Wait didn't your mum say Percy got new robes," Lily asked anger lacing her voice.

Ron nodded. He'd long forgiven his mother for her mistakes, in the end she'd always choose her children first and sacrifice her life for them. That's what mattered most and he wouldn't trade her for anything despite her overbearing nature. Besides which mother was perfect?

**"Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead. "Ron's ears went pink.**

Severus looked at Ron in understanding. They had one small thing in common.

Ron blushed but everyone averted their eyes. It wasn't fair the Weasley's were poor. They were so kind.

**He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up. **

"That's not nice," Lily said angrily, "you should never find pleasure in others suffering."

"I know," Ron sighed, "look I'm probably going to say a lot more stupid things and according to a lot of my friends I have zero tact so could you kind of lay off. I've grown up a lot since I was a kid. I know I'm still stupid and not the smartest out there but I also wasn't expecting my past behavior to be so closely examined and criticized. To be honest, it's not entirely fun. Can you all just judge me for what you see now and not what I've said in the past?"

Lily looked down ashamed. She supposed Ron had a point, "I'm sorry Ron. I'll try not to judge you from your past comments," she stopped giving Ron a sorrowful look but he smiled. "although I can't promise I'll be able to stop myself from criticizing your behavior."

Ron sighed. "I guess I'll have to live with that."

Everyone else gave Ron understanding looks and promised not to judge him for his past actions.

**"... And until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about be ng a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort" Ron gasped. "What?" said Harry. "You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people - - "**

"Wouldn't the boy who defeated the darkest wizard of all time not be afraid of saying his name," Remus asked smirking.

"I-uh ummm…James read," Ron said abashed.

**"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name, " said Harry, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet, " he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class. "**

"Harry you'll be fine," Lily said comfortingly.

"Who wants to be the one to tell Evans she's been talking to a book," Sirius whispered to his fellow marauders. Both of them gave him the "are you mad" look.

**"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

"Or those who try to learn everything before she's even stepped a foot in the school," James said looking fondly at Lily.

She smiled at him before looking at Severus, "It's really Severus I have to thank for that. I'd probably have been extremely nervous and stammering like crazy had I not been friends with a wizard before I came." Severus returned her smile and James even managed to give him a smile (Although that probably was because of the spell on him)

Ron smiled sadly. _Hermione…_

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor. He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry - but the woman didn't have Mars Bars.**

"What are Mars Bars," Sirius asked confused.

"A muggle sweet, " Lily answered. Dumbledore looked excited at the prospect of discovering a new candy.

**What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans,**

"My favorite," Siirus interrupted.

**Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, **

Alice's," Lily said thinking fondly of her older friend who graduated last year.

**ChocolateFrogs. **

"Mines," Remus sighed.

"Mines too," Tonks said happy. No one was sure if she meant it or if she just wanted to have something in common with her Remmy.

**Pumpkin Pasties,**

"Did he have to mention those," James said longing in his voice.

**Cauldron Cakes,**

Severus and McGonagall smiled.

**Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. **

"Since Harry didn't mention it my favorite candy is Sugar Quills," Ron said thinking of Hermione. She always tried to hide it because her parents were dentists but they were her favorite candy and Ron would purposely eat it in front of her to tease her. He loved to see her look at the candy in longing until her resolve finally broke and she asked for one.

"Mines are Blood Pops," Regulus added. Everyone gave him weird looks.

"How do you even eat those," Ron asked confused.

"He doesn't, usually he has to go to the hospital wing or asks for my help after he eats one," Severus said much to Regulus' annoyance.

"Sev, did I ask for your help," Regulus hissed.

"No but I didn't think my comment would make you look any less daft than you've already come off as," Severus replied smug. Regulus turned bright red before pouting about inconsiderate friends.

**Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.** **Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. "Hungry, are you?"**

**"Starving, " said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef. ""Swap you for one of these, " said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on - - ""You don't want this, it's all dry, " said Ron. "She hasn't got much time, " he added quickly, "you know, with five of us. ""Go on, have a pasty, " said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten). **

"Are you kidding me," Lily asked interrupting Ron from his reminiscing. "You became friends over food?"

Ron nodded his head fondly, "One of the best days of my life and the best friend I could ever ask for."

Everyone smiled besides Regulus and Severus (he really could care less). Regulus was simply annoyed and further adding to his annoyance was the jealousy he felt over an unborn child.

**"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him. "No, " said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

"Still am," Ron muttered.

**"What?""Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect -famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy. **

"You should've brought your cards," Regulus said, "I have them. We could've traded."

Ron groaned. _So close._ "Maybe I should start collecting again, there haven't been any wizards added since the fall of Voldemort during the first wizarding war." _Oh great I forgot about bringing my card, he thought sadly._

**"Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache.**

"Dumbledore," the marauders cheered.

"My greatest achievement, to be forever part of the candy industry," Dumbledore said happily. Everyone gave him weird looks, the same thought crossing their minds. _This was his greatest achievement…seriously?_

Dumbledore ate a lemon drop. Now if only he could convince wizards to introduce his candy to the wizarding world. Then everyone could enjoy the wonders of lemon drops.

**Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. "So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry. "Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa –thanks Harry turned over his card and read:ALBUS DUMBLEDORECURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. **

"Why couldn't sweets always hold the answer," Ron grumbled. _All that wasted time reading…_

Regulus heard his comment and was contemplating sending him to the infirmary for a check-up. No one could be this insane, well except Dumbledore.

**Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling. Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. "He's gone!" "Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, " said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... Do you want it? You can start collecting. "Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself, " said Harry."But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos. ""Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "weird!"**

Everyone chuckled before Sirius coughed. "Headmaster, shouldn't muggles be educated in wizard customs and wizards in muggle customs? It would help a lot with the prejudice problems and maybe spread more cooperation and amicable feelings. I think it'd be beneficial to make it a requirement in Hogwarts."

Everyone looked gobsmacked and looked at Sirius in awe.

"What," he asked confused.

"Black there was nothing unintelligent in your statement. In fact it's one of the smartest comments I've ever heard," Severus said in shock and disgust.

"Ummm thanks I guess," Sirius responded not sure whether to thank him or be insulted.

Remus was starting to feel faint. An intelligent Sirius, Severus complimenting Sirius, Sirius _thanking Severus! _The world was ending.

"I'll be sure to consider your proposition Mr. Black," Dumbledore said brightly. Seems Sirius was slightly maturing.

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist ofWoodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "You want to be careful with those, " Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once. **

"Eww," Lily said shuddering.

"Wonder what it tastes like," Sirius commented. Remus felt the dizziness fading at Sirius' comment.

**"Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. "Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts. "They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper. **

"Not bad for his first time," Sirius noted, "the first one I ate was spinach."

"I could do without the sardines though," Lily said.

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked tearful. "Sorry, " he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

"Poor boy," Lily cooed.

Ron smiled. He was one of the few after the war Ron could stand being in a room with without feeling sad about Fred's death. He had changed so much from the blubbering, spineless kid everyone knew.

**"He'll turn up, " said Harry. "Yes, " said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him... "He left. "Don't know why he's so bothered, " said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could.**

Lily tried hard not to glare at Ron for his comment. Instead she imagined a younger Ron in his mind and all the lectures he would've had to endure.

**Mindy you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk. "The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference, " said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look...**

**"He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. Unicorn hair's nearly poking out anyway.**

McGonagall and Dumbledore frowned.

**He had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

Ron sat up eager.

**"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one, " she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. **

"I can see she was blessed with good looks," James said trying not to laugh.

Ron secretly sent James a stinging hex.

"Ow," James exclaimed looking for the perpetrator but found no one.

"Be nice James," Lily scolded. Unlike James she had noticed Ron's spell. Glancing at the red-head in question she saw a wistful expression on his face combined with longing, but his body looked resigned. Actually, the wistful and longing look reminded her of the look James used to give her. Quickly drawing a conclusion from his actions she resolved to defend this girl for Ron. Obviously he couldn't defend her no matter how hard he wanted to.

**"We've already told him we haven't seen it, " said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then. "She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. **

"Very forward isn't she," Sirius smirked. It took all of Ron's willpower not to curse him.

**"Er - all right. "He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**

Complete silence before everyone besides Ron burst out laughing.

"Weasley, you can't tell me you thought that was an actual spell," Severus said through his laughter.

Ron blushed. Trust Snape to start talking when it had to do with making fun of others. "Well, you try having twin brothers who are pranksters, you never know when they're telling the truth or not," Ron ranted.

The marauders shared knowing glances while Lily gave Ron an understanding look.

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witch craft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough** **-I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you. **

James panted in exhaustion. "Merlin, does she know what breathing is?"

Ron smirked. Serves him right for insulting her! Seems Hermione could make others pay for insulting her even when she wasn't here.

"She learned all the course books by heart," Regulus said shocked. Severus and the professors even looked shocked.

Remus and Sirius shared a knowing glance before bursting in laughter.

"I can't believe it," Sirius said in disbelief before dissolving in laughter once again.

"We have to start a list of everything they do," Remus said and a notebook with a quill dropped on his lap, well specifically on Tonks head but that's not important. She is a doll after all.

"I think we've got first "make a fool of myself" and "first insult down" for her," Sirius said.

"Do you think we should add him for his first "making a fool of myself" too," Remus said in deep thought.

"Hmm yeah, she didn't seem that impressed," Sirius added. Remus quickly jotted down their observations and they both looked up to see everyone watching them curiously.

"What are you two on about," James said confused. It was rare for him to not be on the same page as his friends.

Remus and Sirius smirked before saying in unison, "You'll see!"

**She said all this very fast. Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.**

"Hmm do you think that counts as her first "leaving him speechless"," Remus asked Sirius.

"I think we should write it down, but let's list it as a minor one," Sirius said thoughtful, "if she's anything like her she'll probably do something even more shocking." Remus nodded before returning to his notebook.

**"I'm Ron Weasley, " Ron muttered. "Harry Potter, " said Harry. "Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. For background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. **

"She's every teachers dream," McGonagall said wistful.

"She's very smart isn't she and determined," Lily noted. Ron grinned cheerfully.

"Merlin, does she do anything else but read," James said in disbelief.

"JAMES," Lily scolded, "reading a book won't kill you."

"Unless it's a cursed one," James muttered under his breath.

**"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed. "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me, " said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...**

"Ravenclaw," James, Regulus and McGonagall said (she secretly hoped she would be in Gryffindor but she definitely showed more Ravenclaw traits so far).

"Hmm what do you think Moony? She seems like a Ravenclaw but if she were it would disrupt everything," Sirius asked.

"True. Probably Gryffindor then, he's a Gryffindor and I doubt he would've talked to her much if she were a Ravenclaw," Remus said after a few minutes of thinking.

"It could add an interesting twist to their story though if she was a Ravenclaw," Sirius added, "but then again she really does sound like her so I guess I'll go with Gryffindor too."

"We say Gryffindor," they chorused. James gave them weird looks, since when did his friends not agree with him? It was obvious she was more of an eagle than a lion.

"Me too," Lily said. The girl was smart but she was reminded of herself. Probably the girl was nervous causing her to ramble nervously. Anyway, she was being mentioned too much not be a Gryffindor. It was obvious Harry would most likely be in there and she was sure Ron was one.

"I say Gryffindor," Severus added after careful consideration. Truthfully he'd been considering Slytherin, she seemed very driven and ambitious like Lily. And if she was like Lily she probably had a mischievous and cunning nature. But she was muggleborn and that just wouldn't do, she'd be bullied for the rest of her life.

Dumbledore didn't bother to answer. He didn't like to be involved in student affairs. Truthfully he thought the Houses caused more problems than he liked to deal with. If he could he would've ended it but it was an age old tradition and those were the trickiest to end. Anyway he was sure eventually the houses would one day be amicable with one another.

Ron smirked at everyone while Tonks looked confused at what everyone was going on about. _They're crazy the whole lot of them, she thought._

**Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. "And she left, taking the toad-less boy with her. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it, " said Ron.**

"Don't put that under first insult, she didn't hear it," Sirius whispered to Remus and he nodded erasing his last sentence.

James stared at his friends. He was quickly becoming annoyed by their behavior; he didn't like being left out of the loop.

**He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud. ""What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry. "Gryffindor, " said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

"What's wrong with Slytherin," Regulus asked slightly hurt. Would Ron not want to be friends with him because of his house?

"I grew up thinking Slytherin was bad, especially because of our rivalry with the Malfoy's," Ron said quickly, "and I can't really say my views entirely changed. Most Slytherins I know are git and they all hate me."Regulus seemed to deflate at his response but Ron quickly comforted him, "Don't worry though, you're a likeable git." Regulus smiled ignoring the git part. _Wait why did he even care what Ron thought?_

**"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?""Yeah, " said Ron.**

"That really didn't help their reputation either," Ron added. Dumbledore nodded sadly in agreement.

**He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed. "You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter, " said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school. "Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts, **

"Cool," Sirius exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**" said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles -someone tried to rob a high security vault. **

"WHAT," everyone besides Ron and Tonks said. She was staring at everyone in amusement though.

"Albus," McGonagall asked worried.

Dumbledore nodded his head gravely confirming this was not good and the students felt a deeper fear form in the pits of her stomach.

**"Harry stared. "Really? What happened to them?""Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. **

Everyone's fear grew.

**My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it. "Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying. "What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked. "Er - I don't know any, " Harry confessed.**

James looked on the verge of exploding but looked at Ron to try and calm himself down. "Quidditch fan," James asked.

Ron nodded his head in fervently, "Best sport in the world."

James grinned. Sirius and Remus liked quidditch (they alternated as commentators) and Peter and Lily tolerated the sport but no one truly loved quidditch on the same level as him. He had a feeling Ron loved quidditch as much as himself meaning he finally would have someone who would have a genuine interest in his conversations.

"Position," Regulus surprisingly asked Ron interrupting James train of thought.

"Keeper," Ron said proudly.

"Seeker," Regulus said happy. _That's right Regulus was on the Slytherin team, James thought._

"Chaser," James said drawn into the conversation. "What teams do you-," he started before being cut off by Lily.

"James I think you three can talk about quidditch later," she said looking pointedly at the book and James remembered they were reading.

He shared a look with Ron and Regulus though before reading. They gave each other sympathetic looks in understanding. _People just don't understand, they thought each rolling their eyes._

**"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world - - " And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money.**

James was half torn between grinning he'd found someone to talk to and frowning that his son's knowledge about his favorite sport was negligible.

**He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toad-less boy, or Hermione Granger this time. Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from MadamMalkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

"He's interesting now that you know his name isn't he," Sirius said disgusted.

**"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?""Yes, " said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle, " said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. **

"Oh Severus I thought you should know, Draco's your godson," Ron said.

"WHAT," Severus exclaimed in disbelief. He was wondering if Narcissa or Lucius appointed him godfather. Truthfully he hated Lucius deeply but acted polite to him nevertheless knowing he had power. Narcissa though had always been kind to him and she was honestly the only person he truly cared for besides Lily. She was the first he told about his past after she caught him having a nightmare in the library because of his lack of sleep. Unlike Lily though who always seemed on the verge of tears when he made comments about his family, she simply looked angry but understanding. She stood, touched his shoulder letting him know she'd always be there and left the room. He had a deep respect for her and it was nice to think she'd still keep him close in the future.

**"Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigget. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. "He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.**

The students looked on angrily at the book.

_I'm not so sure I want him as my godson though. Hopefully he's not an exact carbon copy of his father and he has some of his mother's strength and compassion, Severus thought. _

**"He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks, " he said coolly. **

Everyone cheered.

"You tell him Harry," James said proud.

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter, " he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents.**

"How dare he," Severus said a steely glint in his eye, "even if he is my godson I will personally slap him."

Regulus and REmus inched away from Severus. The mad glint in his eye was scary.

**They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you. "Both Harry and Ron stood up. "Say that again, " Ron said, his face as red as his hair. "Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" **

"For once I might tolerate violence," McGonagall said furious. This boy needed to learn some manners.

**Malfoy sneered. "Unless you get out now, " said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron. "But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some. "Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

Everyone leaned eager.

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle – Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbets finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once.**

"Go Scabbers," the marauders cheered unaware of the dark look on Ron's face.

**Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in."**

Remus took out his quill in anticipation and Sirius suddenly looked attentive.

**What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail. I think he's been knocked out, " Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep - "And so he had. **

The maraudes laughed. "He reminds me of Peter," Remus said fondly thinking of their friend. They really wished he could be here.

**"You've met Malfoy before? "Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. "I've heard of his family, " said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side. **

James nodded approvingly, "Couldn't agree with you more."

"That confirms it. They think like each other, love quidditch and have a thing for smart girls," Sirius whispered to Remus.

"She's smart, talks a lot, sounds like her and is already constantly looking out for him without her even knowing," Remus whispered back.

"Do you think we should make a list specifically comparing them to show their differences and similarities," Sirius questioned. A book and quill appeared on his lap answering his question and he smiled before jotting down their observations. "I'll trail Ron to see if I can add more," he added.

Tonks sighed. She was really tired of being squished between the two marauders. She didn't mind Remus but she could really do without Sirius.

**" He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"**

Sirius jotted down a note. _She is nosey._

**"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

_Lectures Ron and Harry like an overbearing mother. Sirius wrote._

First lecture-change into robes and violence is wrong (first year, train ride, Hermione), Remus wrote.

"She slightly reminds me of you Lily," James said thoughtfully and she nodded in agreement. Remus and Sirius grinned while Ron still looked at the book with longing.

**"Scabbers has been fighting, not us, " said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?""All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. **

"She's annoying," James said. Ron looked annoyed.

"James," Sirius surprisingly scolded him. Everyone besides Remus gave him confused looks.

_What are those two up too, everyone else thought as they noticed them furiously writing. _

**"And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"Ron glared at her as she left. **

First glare and insult against personal appearance-dirt on nose (Hermione), Remus wrote and then added, First glare-Ron in response to aforementioned. 

_Condescending voice (Hermione) Sirius wrote._

Everyone else was laughing though at the blushing red-head.

"Thanks Harry," Ron said sarcastically.

**Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately. "Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. **

The students besides Regulus and Severus beamed.

**"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice. "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, " Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here. "There was a loud "Oooooh!"The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

Everyone sighed dreamily as they thought of Hogwarts.

"I wanna go," Tonks said anxious.

"You will one day," Remus said comfortingly not bothering to say she was already there/

**"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. **

Remus and Sirius couldn't think of what to put this under.

**"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. "Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. **

"Hagrid saves the day," Sirius cheered.

**Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

"Finally," James sighed, "that was a long chapter."

"Told you it was torture Prongsie," Sirius said.

"Now really what are you two doing," James asked.

"All in good time my dear Prongs," Sirius smiled mysteriously.

"I think we should read one more chapter before we check on the rest of the school Albus," McGonagall said and Dumbledore nodded.

**FIN! (Of this chapter) 33 pages on word, by far the longest.**

**Right so did anyone see the Hunger Games? It was amazing! Finally a book that was not ruined by a movie (sorry HP but you got to admit that only the first, second and last one really followed the books).**

**Also can anybody help me figure out this riddle- **

**What is it that was given to you,**

**Belongs only to you,**

**And yet your friends use it **

**More than you do?**


	10. Sorting Hat

**Oh answer was name by the way. Thanks! Also clearing this up, Regulus only holds friendly feelings toward Ron (this pains me to say for I have now unintentionally fallen in love with this pairing). If I did it would be an unrequited love.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

The Sorting Hat,' Lily read.

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.**

"Good instincts," McGonagall said nodding her head.

"Minnie you haven't changed," Sirius said pleased.

"Mr. Black, enough with the nickname," she warned. Sirius shook his head and she sighed.

**(Jump)**

**They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.**

The marauders laughed and Lily and Severus glared.

"Do you remember when-," Sirius started before laughing.

"Peter made us so proud," James said fondly.

"It wasn't funny." Lily said glaring at them.

Ron and Regulus looked at them confused. "What are you going on about," Regulus asked.

"Peter's mum had told him about the ghosts and Peeves at Hogwarts in advance. He managed to stray from the group and convince all the ghosts and Peeves to come from underneath the floor and scare everybody," Remus explained. Regulus laughed and Ron gave out a small chuckle not liking to admit he found anything that traitor did funny..

"Everyone freaked and started to run around the room. It was beautiful," Sirius said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye remembering the mass chaos.

"It wasn't funny," Lily seethed, "I almost had a heart attack and three students had to be sent to the infirmary for injuries from all the pushing and shoving."

"Lily, it was amazing. Once everyone realized it was a joke everyone calmed down and their nerves started to fade away," Remus said in defense of their smaller friend.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed," anyway Peter's prank is the reason Prongsie and I decided to be friends with him."

"One of the best friends I've made here," James said proud looking at Remus and Sirius fondly.

Remus nodded happy before pointedly looking at Ron, "Please can Peter come read with us?"

Ron grimaced," I'll think about it." The marauders sighed but realized this was the best they could do. Ron really wasn't sure what to do. He hated Peter and if he came he'd probably curse him (hmm maybe I should reconsider?) He glanced at Severus, the man who personally went after Gryffindors because of an old school grudge, but still Ron gave him a second chance because of what he'd done in the end. Ron thought back to what he'd told Lily about judging people for his past behavior, could that apply to Peter too but instead it being about not judging people for their future actions? Ron groaned and rubbed his head. His head hurt. He really wished Hermione or Harry were here to help him decide. He glanced at the people next to him. Should I confide in one of them or should I wait for the third book? What if the marauders hate me for not giving Peter a chance," Ron thought worried. He felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Ron, are you okay," Regulus asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Ron said managing a small smile.

Lily resumed reading and Ron noticed Dumbledore giving him a pointed stare. Ron mouthed 'later" and Dumbledore nodded.

**'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. 'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'**

"Hmm so that's what the welcoming speech is like," Remus commented and noticing the confused looks from Regulus and Ron he elaborated, "McGonagall was occupied yelling at Peter for the next couple of minutes. She terrified everybody well except Sirius. He just kept on muttering that she was amazing."

"Well she was," Sirius exclaimed, "I decided then and there I would personally try to annoy her every day just like Peter did in his first five minutes here." McGonagall glared at Sirius. She knew he was conspiring against her.

"What made you decide that," Lily asked hesitantly. She wasn't so sure she wanted to understand Sirius' way of thinking.

"Dad always said if a person yells at you a lot it's because they secretly like you," Sirius responded brightly.

"Sirius, that's what parents tell their kids about childhood crushes," Lily said regretting she asked.

Regulus snorted. Dad told them that to convince them that their mother actually loved them.

"Mr. Black, are you telling me that if I stopped yelling, you would no longer intentionally try to annoy me," McGonagall asked her whole face brightening.

Sirius panicked and glared at Lily before answering for exposing his secret. McGonagall was starting to smile pleased she'd figured out how to make her life easier but then Sirius managed to make a comeback, "Nope, it just means Minnie has finally started warming up to me and she's closer to admitting she actually likes me!" McGonagall's smile faded and she groaned.

Sirius smiled, he wasn't scared anymore. There was no chance McGonagall would ever stop yelling at him.

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear,and on Ron's smudged nose.

Ron groaned, "Damn his ability to notice everything."

"Ron, why do you have a smudge on your nose," Remus asked confused. Everybody turned towards Ron and laughed.

"Wait, what," Ron cried before the room provided Ron with a mirror. There was a smudge on his nose!"Who did this," Ron growled looking at the marauders. All of them wore looks of confusion but Ron wasn't sure whether to believe them. Then he heard a slight chuckle from his left side. He looked up to see Regulus twirling his wand in his hand and laughing.

"Told you I'd get you," Regulus said through his laughter and Ron glared at him, "please, my mother glares ten times worse." Ron pouted. He was so going to get him later.

Sirius pretended to sob, "They grow up so fast."

Remus patted Sirius' back in comfort causing Sirius to lean into him, "There, there, it'll be okay." Sirius nodded and sat up straight.

"Melodramatic much Siri," Regulus said exasperated.

"Of course Reggiekins," Sirius smirked ignoring the glare.

**Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.**

"Lost cause," Lily huffed. What did I ever do to deserve this? All I asked was for him to have straight hair!

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.'How exactly do they sort us into houses?' he asked Ron. 'Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.'**

Everyone chuckled.

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet —what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived.**

"Our thoughts really sound silly when we look back," Lily said remembering the same thought passing through her head. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.**

"Sirius, did you remember to add that she learned about the wizarding world before she even came here," Remus inquired.

"Let me see…nosey, wait there's no "e" in nosy"…condescending…motherly…hmm seems not. How did I forget one of the most important traits," Sirius said after he finished looking through his notes and making corrections. He quickly jotted down their observation and told Lily to continue reading.

"Are you seriously not going to tell us what you two are going on about," James asked annoyed.

"All in good time my good friend," Sirius said focused on his notes.

James sighed and looked over at Remus but he was also focused on looking through his notebook. He looked down at Tonks who was drawing a picture on one of the papers Remus had lent her to keep her quiet. Hmmmmm…maybe she can help?

**Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue.**

"Don't even think about it," Regulus warned Ron.

"I wasn't going to even do anything," Ron huffed.

"Then why is your hand dangerously close to your wand," Regulus asked. Ron's cheeks colored and he moved his hand to his lap.

He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.

"Seems he's as pessimistic as you Sev," Lily noted.

"I prefer realist," he responded.

"That's what they all say," Lily retorted rolling her eyes.

**(Jump)**

**Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk**

James and Sirius laughed while Dumbledore smiled. The Fat Friar was quite interesting to talk to.

**was saying: 'Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —'**

Ron winced. Is the world trying to tell me to give Peter a chance?

**'My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?'**

Then again Peter gave Sirius a bad reputation. Wait? Am I really letting two ghosts make this decision for me? I've lost it.

**(Jump)**

**'Now, form a line,' Professor McGonagall told the first years, 'and follow me.'**

"You know a few words of comfort Minerva would ease their worries," Dumbledore said.

"I have a reputation to uphold Albus," McGonagall replied, a faint smile tracing her lips.

**(jump)**

Everyone smiled fondly and Tonks tugged at Remus' shirt. He looked down and she motioned for him to give her more paper. He tore out a sheet and she proceeded to draw the Great Hall.

**He heard Hermione whisper, 'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.'**

Read Hogwarts: A History (probably the only people besides Minnie and Moony), Sirius wrote

Ron and James groaned. The number of times they've heard that book quoted caused nightmares.

Find Hogwarts: A History annoying and believe it should be stomped on and thrown into a deep abyss ( Ron), Sirius added.

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.**

James looked at Lily pleadingly; she nodded giving her consent to place numerous dirty objects in Tuney's house. He smiled.

**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly,**

"Why would we do that," Regulus commented confused.

"Muggle trick," Lily answered.

Always knew they were mad, Regulus thought.

**that seemed the sort of thing — noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:**

Sirius took out his wand and pointed it at Lily.

"Sirius, why are you pointing that-," Lily started before Sirius silenced her. He leaned over James, grabbed the book and proceeded to sing.

**(Hogwarts Song)**

"Those are much happier than the ones we have," Remus observed.

"Moony would you read," Sirius pleaded.

"Sirius its Lily's turn," Remus told him.

"She's going to yell at me though," Sirius whined.

"Padfoot, if you don't it'll hinder our task," Remus sighed.

"But-," Sirius started.

"For the notebooks Sirius," Remus said looking at him with pity.

Sirius sighed before sitting up straight looking like a true hero and nodded, "For the notebooks!" He released Lily from her spell.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU SILENCE ME JUST SO YOU COULD SING! AS HEAD GIRL I SHOULD TAKE 50 POINTS OFF FOR YOUR LACK OF RESPECT-," Lily yelled at Sirius for the next five minutes with McGonagall nodding in agreement and everybody else stuck between cowering in fear of Lily's wrath or trying not to laugh. Finally she finished, picked up the book and resumed her reading.

Sirius sat down. Remus gave him a pat on the back telling him he did the right thing.

"I just wanted to sing," Sirius grumbled.

**(About the Sorting Hat)**

**(McGonagall rading out the list of people) **

**'Brown, Lavender' became the first new Gryffindor,**

The marauders, Lily and McGonagall cheered and Ron groaned remembering Lav-Lav.

**and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling. Bulstrode, Millicent' then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.**

"That's unfair of him to judge us so quickly," Regulus said in defense of his house.

Lily and Severus sighed.

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.**

"How would that work here? It's by alphabetical order," Sirius said confused.

Ron shrugged. He wasn't going to try and explain his best friends thoughts.

**(more names)**

Everyone leaned forward eager to hear the outcome. Sirius had his quill ready.

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

**'GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat.**

Sirius Jotted down "Gryffindor" and then cheered along with everyone who guessed correctly.

"Please tell me you read that wrong," James said yanking the book from Lily's grasp, "how is that possible?"

McGonagall smiled pleased for once she'd been wrong.

**Ron groaned.**

"Mean thought mini-Ron," Scolded Sirius.

Ron grimaced. Thank Merlin she wasn't here to hear this. "Wait mini-Ron," he questioned while Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Can't it be younger Ron," he asked.

"No, mini," Sirius exclaimed. Ron face-palmed.

**When Neville Longbottom**

"Frank's son," James asked.

Ron nodded, "He married Alice."

Everyone but the Slytherins smiled for the happy couple.

**the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.**

"Poor boy, he's inherited Alice's clumsiness," Lily sighed.

**The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR,' Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag.'**

Everyone laughed.

"Well that's worse than what Alice did," Lily gave an amused smile, "she tripped as she stood knocking the stool down."

**Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, 'SLYTHERIN!'**

"No surprise there," James muttered and Ron nodded in disgust.

Deep dislike of Slytherin house (except maybe Reggiekins), Sirius wrote.

**Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.**

**(more names and Harry's name is called)**

**'Potter, did she say?'**

**'The Harry Potter?'**

"Really do people have nothing better to do than gawk and gossip," Lily said irritated.

**The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him.**

"He's not an animal in the zoo," Remus barked.

**Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited**.

'**Hmm,' said a small voice in his ear. 'Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see.**

James and Lily grinned.

**Not a bad mind either.**

"James are you sure this is your son," Sirius teased.

James huffed.

**There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?'**

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.**

**'Not Slytherin, eh?' said the small voice. 'Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that**

"What," James cried on the verge of a panic attack.

"He never told me this," Ron said shocked a hint of anger evident in his voice. Regulus suppressed the happy feeling he felt hearing Ron's anger toward Harry.

"What's wrong with our son possibly being in Slytherin James," Lily said a steely glint in her eye.

Remus gulped sensing the argument that would arise and if he valued his hearing then he'd better put a stop to it. "There's nothing wrong with that at all is there James? Harry obviously is a nice young boy and your son," Remus interjected just as James was prepared to retaliate. Remus caught Jame's eye and gave him a hard glare. It either meant two things; one this was not the time or James was about to make himself look like a complete arse.

James looked at Lily, her face in obvious anger, but he recognized the insecure look on her face and her eyes conveyed the message of desperate hope. She needed him to agree and he calmed quickly. "Nothing's wrong with that. I'm just surprised, haven't had a Potter in Slytherin in ages. He's my son anyway," James stated noticing his words didn't feel entirely forced.

Lily beamed and gave him a quick kiss, leaving James with a goofy smile.

— **no? Well, if you're sure — better be 'GRYFFINDOR!'**

The marauders and Ron roared with approval, Lily and McGonagall cheered while everyone else gave a polite nod.

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, 'We got Potter! We got Potter!'**

No one could help letting out a small laugh at the twins behavior.

McGonagall groaned just realizing the twins were in her house.

**(Ghost walks through Harry and then he proceeds to describe Dmbledore)**

**Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts.**

Dumbledore grinned,"Mr. Potter has very amusing descriptions."

"Gets it from his dad," Remus said.

**Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. Why take notice of that?

**'then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'**

Everyone cheered a little more loudly since Ron was in the room.

**"You belong nowhere else Mr. Weasley," M' cGonagall said to Ron giving him one of her rare smiles.**

"The greatest accomplishment of all time, Sirius said happily.

"I assure you Mr. Black that you do not elicit smiles, only advance old age," McGonagall said. Sadly this was the truth. One week after the marauders banded together she had discovered her first grey hair.

"But Minnie that's how you know you've lived!"

"Or led to my untimely demise."

" Exactly!"

McGonagall could feel a hair strand turning grey.

**Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.**

"Nothing else pleases me more," Dumbledore said cheerful.

**'Welcome,' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!**

**'Thank you!'**

"Really Albus," McGonagall said exasperated giving her colleague a fond smile.

"Helps calm them down," Dumbledore said.

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

"Laughter is always the best choice," James advised.

'**Is he — a bit mad?' he asked Percy uncertainly..**

**'Mad?' said Percy airily. 'He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?'**

Everyone laughed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Dumbledore chuckled ignoring the odd looks.

**(Food is described)**

All the males besides Severus sighed.

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick.**

Lily read this angrily.

'**That does look good,' said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.**

**'Can't you —?'**

**'I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years,' said the ghost.**

Ron shuddered.

**'I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower.'**

**'I know who you are!' said Ron suddenly. 'My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!'**

"Manners Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said.

Ron laughed, "He secretly loves it and I was eleven!"

**'I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —' the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. 'Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?'**

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.**

"It's going exactly the way he wanted," Ron scoffed.

'**Like this,' he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge.**

"I hate it when he does that," Lily said shuddering.

**Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly.**

"How do you even fail at beheading someone," Regulus asked. Everyone shrugged.

**Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces,**

"Ha! See I told you Minnie," Ron gloated.

"Stop with the nickname," she exclaimed.

"Ummm no," he replied and she slapped her forehead,

**Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, 'So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row!**

All the Gryffindors groaned.

"Why are you groaning," Lily said looking at Sirius and James pointedly ignoring James, "your acts are the reason we always struggle to win."

"That's why we depend on you to answer questions," Sirius replied smirking.

"I'll stop answering questions," Lily warned.

"Yeah….right," Sirius said in disbelief. Pshhh…Like she could resist being a know-it-all for one day.

"I will," she cried.

"Keep telling yourself that Lilykins," Sirius consoled.

Lily pouted.

**(Bloody Barons described)**

**'How did he get covered in blood?' asked Seamus with great interest.**

**'I've never asked,' said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.**

"We have plenty," Remus said shivering, "huge mistake."

"I know why," Ron interjected with a smug look shocking everyone

"How," Regulus said in disbelief, "he's never even told us Slytherins."

"There are other ways of obtaining answers without directly asking the source," Ron said mysteriously.

"The library," Regulus asked confused.

Ron scoffed. Like he'd ever look in a book to find out unless Hermione told him too.

**(deserts!)**

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart,**

"That's my favorite," James said grinning.

**the talk turned to their families.**

**'I'm half-and-half,' said Seamus. 'Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.'**

The others laughed.

Severus winced. He hadn't been so lucky.

**'What about you, Neville?' said Ron.**

**'Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch,' said Neville, 'but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages.**

"Wait what about Alice and Frank," Lily asked hesitantly.

Ron bowed his head, "A fate worse than death." Everyone felt fear forming in the pit of their stomachs. What was worse than death?

**(Neville describes his life) **

**But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad.'**

"What," Lily and McGonagall shrieked.

"That's horrible. He could've died," Lily exclaimed.

**(Percy and Hermione discuss classes)**

Sirius quickly wrote Class enthusiasts in his notebook.

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban,**

There it is again Dumbledore thought.

**was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.**

Everyone started to glance at Severus who had paled considerably.

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes — and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

"What's wrong," Lily asked anxiously and everybody else wore matching looks.

"He's fine Lily," Ron said attempting to comfort the worried head girl.

Dumbledore looked deep in thought.

**(Harry's scar hurts when he looks at Quirrel thinking its Snape)**

**'Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape.**

**He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape.'**

Lily dropped the book in shock and Severus turned whiter.

"What," he cried. Why was he teaching? He would hate having to deal with dunderheads or know-it-alls.

Lily looked at him confused knowing his sentiments regarding teaching.

James wanted to comment but Ron's curse and fear of upsetting Lily prevented him from speaking.

**(Dumbledore commences speech)**

**'First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.'**

The marauders grinned.

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

**'I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.**

All the students snorted ignoring the transfiguration professor's glare.

**'Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch**

**'And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'.**

"That's stupid," Sirius commented. Everyone looked at him. Well if someone told me that I'd do everything I could to go in. If you're hiding something you should hide it in an abandoned hallway, Hogwarts is big enough."

"Padfoot did you figure it out," Remus asked impressed.

"Figure what out," Sirius asked confused.

"Never mind," Remus sighed.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. Why would I hide an object that would endanger his student's lives in my school?

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.**

**'He's not serious?' he muttered to Percy.**

**'Must be,' said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. 'It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least.'**

"Thinks highly of himself don't he," Regulus said annoyed. Ron laughed. Percy had loosened up but he was still uptight and only broke rules when necessary.

**'And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!' cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

"Why Minerva how could you? The school song is lovely," Dumbledore said affronted.

"If you're insane," she mumbled.

"Insanity is healthy for the heart," he said. McGonagall rolled her eyes.

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.**

**'Everyone pick their favorite tune,' said Dumbledore, 'and off we go!'**

Dumbledore copied the actions of his book counterpart and motioned for everyone to sing despite the loud protests and groans. The mad glint in his eye though told then they had no choice and they proceeded to sing.

Sirius, James and Remus purposely sang in a slow funeral march hoping to annoy everybody.

**(Hogwarts Song)**

**Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.**

Lily glanced back at the book and at the marauders who were pretending to wipe fake tears.

Dumbledore clapped delighted.

**He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed,**

"Terrible gossips," McGonagall said irritated.

**or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.**

"Peeves," the marauders chorused.

**(Peeves bothers First years)**

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head.**

"He really does have bad luck," Lily said torn between amusement and pity.

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

"Hey wait a minute the Slytherins know where our corridor is," Sirius protested looking pointedly at the smirking duo.

"Dont worry Pads, we find out where the Slytherin corridor is," Ron said causing the Slytherins to gape at him.

"No it's fine, we discovered where it was years ago, but it took us awhile to find it. They should at least have to try hard to look for it," Sirius complained.

**nd found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs**.

I love our common room," Lily sighed while the Slytherins listened curiously.

**P**** he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny.**

Everyone winced at the reminder. Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows, too much repetition and foreshowadowing concerning that turban.

**(Boys in their common room)**

**Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully — and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it — then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold — there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.**

My poor son," James sighed.

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

Then what was the point in telling us," Sirius asked annoyed.

"It's called foreshadowing Sirius," Lily answered but he simply waved her away.

"Well I think its best Albus and I go check on the rest of the castle," McGonagall said standing. The professors left the room leaving the students seated.

**Like I said I thought it was best to just update so I didn't have time to write the end. That part took me a whole day to figure out and now I'm trying desperately to get it as close to the original. SO ill put that in the beginning of the next chapter.**

**PETER! Ugh I hate when my stupid conscience gets in the way. I realized umm aren't I being hypocritical by giving Snape a chance and then letting Ron give a huge speech on not judging. So Ive decided to leave it to you my faithful readers. But no poll! I want a review or message in which you give me a detailed explanation about why or why not to include Peter. Also if you think he deserves a chance then should I wait for third book reactions or bring him sooner?**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 12

Hi everyone I'm back!

Bad news: This is not a chapter.

Good news: I'm ready to continue.

So as usual life got in the way and all that. Deeply sorry but there is another reason. I'm sure you all remember the purge of these types of stories or if you're new to the community I'm sure you can imagine why a story like mine was put on the chopping block. Luckily, I made it through. However, I've still noticed that character reading the books are still being taken down. One of my favorites was recently put to an end.

So now here comes the hard part, I can't keep the same format. My story receives approximately 3 new followers every 2 weeks and that's with no updates. If I update I risk it becoming popular and taken down. So loopholes need to be found!

Options:

A) Story does not continue. I tell you my vision of what would have happened and that's that.

B) Ron explains to them what happened with a little guidance meaning snippets of the book. I would tweak my story in that Ron could only extract important information from Harry's mind. Or something else. Kinks are being worked out.

C) Email or other form of messaging.

D) They continue to read but I only show snippets of the chapter. And then discussion afterward.

E) This is just out there. Ron incorporates himself to daily life in the past and every night explains what happened all while trying to bring them closer. So basically a time travel story.

F) Other suggestions

I don't want to abandon this but I know it depends on you guys for its fate. If you don't like the new direction then let me know. I'll message you option A and you may unfollow. I mean unless no one wants any option.

Thanks for the review guys! I'm happy to say I've matured more and I'm excited to write.

DO not let all the grammatical errors fool you. It's 7 am and I haven't slept.

My decision will be made in 5 days.


	12. Chapter 13

**Authors note**

**Hey! I've made my decision and you've all helped immensely. I'll get around to the reviews. I will be continuing and only using passages from the book that I find important. I'm going to do a week of editing, by which I mean removing passages from the book that I didn't have reactions to in the last chapters and taking out some stuff since I felt it was going too fast. Expect a chapter in the next 2 weeks. **

**Also, I will be trying to find a website to write the full chapter on. However, I'm not sure which one yet. I've looked into it but not sure for now. **

.


End file.
